In the Arms of Death
by sammichs
Summary: A twisted version of the romance of Hades and Persephone. The god of the Underworld wisks Persephone into his realm and forces marriage upon her. He tries to make the relationship work, but Persephone says she will never love him. Throughout her journies in the Underworld, she meets new friends, foes and uncovers a secret that could get her killed. Rate & Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In the Arms of Death

Chapter 1

**Alright. Well, this is probably the 3****rd**** story I've published. Yea I know I deleted the others because, well, they sucked. I especially like this one because it has a better title and a better planned storyline. I suspect I'll come out with each chapter at least once a week because it's summer and I have more time to do stuff like this. This story is much deeper, but it still sticks to the original myth. Oh yea, my chapters vary from short to ridiculously long so bear with me.**

"Tartarus."

"Please, my lord, I beg of you! I never meant to hurt them!"

"I'm afraid your pleading will not bring back the innocent souls you have taken," mumbled the lord of the Underworld. Impatiently, he awaited the cowardly soul's reply and rested his cheek on his palm.

"My loyalty is to my king, my lord. I only did what he commanded to me do! Killing off the villagers was his will!" the ghostly soul protested. Quickly, the soul got on one knee and removed his helmet," I swear that I would never intentionally harm another."

Lord Hades squinted his eyes and looked down upon the shaking soldier who was kneeling before him. He recalled from the soldier's memories that he did feel remorse after slaughtering the village people. Hades also reminded himself that loyalty to the king comes before everything else. It surpasses a man's desire, will and opinion. The king himself reflected his heinous actions onto this poor soul. Maybe he was being too rash about his judgment.

Hades gestured to the warrior to rise," you are relieved of your sentence into Tartarus in the condition that you reflect on your passed actions. The Asphodel fields is my final sentence."

The soul sighed in relief, bowed towards Hades and disappeared into thin air.

Hades slouched in his onyx throne, sore and tiresome. He tilted to the side and noted the vast line of souls awaiting judgment. It didn't take a sun to know that Hades had been sitting on his throne for many hours. It would take many more hours to finish his work. Maybe if he left the throne room, Thanatos would take over judging for the day. Without a word, Hades slowly rose from his seat. His knees cracked and ached from under him as he traveled into the nearest hallway.

It was a poorly lit hallway with a midnight black floor and cavern-like walls. There were no doors in this hallway, only tree roots stuck out from the walls. It felt damp and moist as he ventured through the cavern. Where exactly was he headed? With each step, the less Hades could see forward and soon, Hades found himself in pitch- black darkness. It wasn't like darkness you would normally be accustomed to see in the Underworld, it was an eerie nothingness that felt damp and unnerving. A realization occurred to Hades. Hades had forgotten the last time he had visited the Upperworld. He remembered the sun, but forgot what it felt like to have the sunlight warm on his back. No, the warmth of fire was not enough to satisfy his hunger for warmth. This craving of sunlight almost startled the dark lord. Hades knew he was a cold and shadowy figure that was born into the darkness. He was tied to his world, but somewhere inside him he knew a part of him wanted to belong in the light.

The suspense was eating at the dark lord until Hades couldn't hold in his curiosity. Hades placed his hand on the soft rock wall and began to pull at the earth. Forcefully, he dug his hands under each rock and kept tearing through the walls of the Underworld. As he removed the next rock, Hades felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. A small crack of sunlight beamed between the rocks. Using his fists, Hades punched the remaining rocks until the hallway flooded with the blazing light. Arrays of color burst into the Underworld making it seem as if the darkness and the light were battling for dominance. Through the gaping hole was a beautiful sight, a vast grassland filled with small patches of white blossoming flowers. Trees loomed over the wildlife creating shade from the sun's strong rays. Hades could see a small village hidden between two large hills. He could hear the townspeople from afar bustling around and selling their merchandise.

Hades timidly stepped out of the darkness. He could feel the unevenness of the earth and the twigs beneath his boots. Hades felt out of place in such a lively area. He peered down at his dark and foreboding attire. His dark chiton, breastplate and cape made his stand out in the light. Looking at his arm he noticed his pale skin. If he stayed out here too long, he might burn. Perhaps he should leave, the Upperworld was no place for the god of the darkness. If someone were to spot him walking through the forest, the village will know of his presence, and they would believe their village is cursed.

Just as he was about to return to his abode, a loud shriek echoed through the trees. Hades drew his sword and knelt beside an upturned tree, unsure where the shriek was coming from. The screech was too defined and feminine to be an animal's scream. Hades guessed it was from a woman who lived in the village nearby. A few moments passed until Hades heard the shriek again, but this time it was closer. He peered over the trunk of the tree and scanned the clearing. He spotted a flash of color in the corner of his eye and shifted to the side. Hades then turned to see a beautiful maiden dart between the trees. The girl was wearing a short, filmy-white dress tied with a simple ribbon at the middle. Her deep red hair was twisted into a braid with white flowers sticking out of her curls that bounced with her every step. Hades noticed her face almost made her look like a child, but her curves and slender body accented her womanly form. Her unblemished skin was a creamy color and her cheeks were a lightly tainted pink. The young girl's eyes were light blue crystals and her rose bud lips were the most beautiful shade of light red.

Hades was so in awe of her beauty to notice the terrifying wolf that was trailing behind her. It was barking savagely at her revealing its sharp fangs. The young maiden was light-footed and fast, but Hades knew she wouldn't be able to out run a wolf. The wolf looked aggressive and ready to kill. Hades was at mentally at war with his self. He knew that if he revealed himself to her, she would be absolutely terrified of him, but the dark lord knew that it would be blasphemy to leave that poor, innocent maiden to die.

Acting on impulse, Hades sprinted into the clearing. It only took Hades seconds to catch up to the tail of the raging wolf. Every time he slammed his heel into the ground, it gave off a loud thudding sound. Hades was fast, but not as light-footed as the girl. He quickly ran behind the wolf and grabbed it from behind. Its mane almost smothered Hades as he squeezed the creature against his chest. The wolf jostled in his grip kicking and growling into his arm.

It was a horrifying scene to the young girl. She wasn't sure who was more terrifying: the wolf trying to kill her or the intimidating stranger dressed in shadows. The maiden was not certain what this man was doing this far into the forest. Usually, people wouldn't dare venture this deep into the woods because of the possibility of being killed by bandits or beasts. The rest of the forest was unknown and was yet to be discovered, but no one would ever take the risk.

The wolf grunted and squealed while knocking the maiden to the ground with its back legs. She fell on her stomach with a thud but supported herself with her palms. Hades wrestled the beast to get a good hold on him and put a firm hand on its foot. The wolf kept struggling and scratching at the God while also biting down on his forearm. Hades hissed in pain and felt the wetness of his blood stream down his hands. Then, with un-human strength, Hades threw the beast onto his shoulder. It took him a moment to get into a good standing position, but it only took him seconds to hurl the great beast deep into the trees.

Hades triumphantly smiled as he watched the wolf whimper in pain as it violently hit a trunk of a tree. Hades predicted the wolf would die as soon as it reached sunset from the contact. A sense of pity hit Hades as he thought of the creature dying a slow death, but remembered the life he had saved in exchange.

He turned his attention to the fair maiden still lying at his feet. She looked up at the dark lord with light blue eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. Obviously she was frightened. The poor girl was practically shaking. Hades stretched a hand out to the maiden and helped her up into a standing position. He placed a gentle hand on her waist as the girl regained her balance. Under his touch, the maiden shuddered and kept her head low. She was very small compared to Hades and her head barely reached his shoulder.

"What is a beautiful young maiden doing this far into the forest alone?" Hades finally spoke. He offered her a reassuring smile; an unnatural thing for Hades to do. The girl looked up at him when he said this, but to Hades displeasure, looked away once she met his pale blue eyes.

"I-I was gathering flowers for my mother and I must have traveled to far," the girl said. The girl was smart enough to know that she was at the mercy of death incarnate. She could smell the death on his black armor and his regal stature and dress gave her the idea that he was a powerful man. The girl was frightened, but tried to remain confident.

Hades smirked then furrowed his brows and looked at her with concern," Are you hurt in any way, my lady?"

"No," the girl spoke calmly then gestured to her arm," just a few scratches that's all." The maiden turned and showed Hades a full view of her arm, which was stained with blood and marked with a few scratches.

Hades smiled at the girl's bravery and bent down to rip the edge of his chiton off while never taking his eyes off the girl. He tenderly wrapped the piece of cloth around her slender arm and tied it off with a knot.

"This will stop the bleeding for now," Hades stated as he trailed his fingers down her arm," please, do tell me your name, fair maiden."

"Persephone, m-my lord. Goddess of spring," she hesitated. She was skeptical of telling this man of her title, but this man was her savior and deserved to know her name.

Hades eyes widened. This was no ordinary mortal woman. She was the daughter of his sister, Demeter, the goddess of the harvest. Hades had seen her at least once on Mount Olympus and wondered why he didn't recognize this stunning creature. She fit her title perfectly. She was the pure essence of light and good. Roses radiated from her skin and Hades felt the warmth of the sun under her palm. Hades kept gravitating towards the young goddess in hopes that he will feel the warmth of her skin.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Hades said smoothly," my name is Hades, lord of the Underworld. I suppose you already knew on account of my attire." He gestured to his black armor and dress and smirked.

Persephone giggled and nodded," Indeed, my lord, it was quite obvious."

Hades chuckled and regretfully released Persephone's hand. He could see it on her expression that he was making her uncomfortable and did not want to frighten her to death. Hades tried to catch Persephone's eyes in his but she was too afraid to look him in the eye. Perhaps it wasn't him that was the problem; maybe it was because he was merely a man.

Persephone was losing control of her fear. Her mother told her about the advances of men and how they manipulated women for their body. She always told her daughter to stay away from men and kept her away in the forest in hopes that she will never lose her purity.

She wasn't certain what this dark man wanted with her. Persephone was grateful for the rescue, but was impatient in leaving this stranger. Persephone never talked to men. In fact, the only man she ever recalled conversing with was her father, Zeus and maybe Apollo for two minutes.

"Thank you, my lord," Persephone said kindly to Hades, "for the rescue. It was very brave of you." Persephone gathered all of her strength to find the courage to look into the God's eyes and smile warmly up at him.

"You are very welcome, goddess of spring. I would never let anything happen to you," Hades replied. He was about to change the question but was interrupted by the sound of his sister calling out.

Persephone's head twisted to see her mother frantically calling out for her," It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lord Hades, but I must go."

Hades gave her a slight bow and watched Persephone gallop in the direction of her mother's call. He admired her kindness and politeness despite her obvious fear of him. Her nature was sweet and generous and Hades knew she could never be unkind to anyone. She was young, naïve and most likely had many suitors. But due to her mother's overprotectiveness, she rejected each and every one of them. Persephone deserved the best and her mother would never wed her to anything less.

Once Persephone disappeared into the trees, Hades already began to feel the warmth withdraw from his body. He was alone in the clearing and yearned for Persephone. Her soft laugh haunted him and her voice still rang in his ears. Is this what the mortals felt when they connected with another person? Or was this the feeling of loving another? Hades laughed at himself. Love; just a petty emotion meant for the entertainment of mortals. The Gods of Mount Olympus knew nothing of love only lust. Besides, he just met the young goddess. Of course it wasn't love. Not yet.

Persephone slowed her pace when she spotted her mother holding a straw basket. She froze in her tracks and suddenly remembered not gathering any harvest. Persephone thought of telling her mother about meeting the lord of the Underworld, but fought against that idea knowing that her mother would disapprove of this "confrontation".

"Persephone," Demeter scolded," where is your harvest? Did you do _anything_ I asked you to do today? And what is that on your arm?"

Persephone took in a breath," I'm so sorry, mother! I was walking through the woods and-"

"You were walking through the forest?! What did I tell you about wandering off, Persephone!?" Demeter's eyes widened and placed her free hand on her hip.

"I was walking through the forest and a wolf saw me and started chasing me," Persephone said carefully gesturing to the wound on her arm.

Demeter's brow furrowed in concern," and _where_ exactly did you get that cloth?" She glared at the jet-black cloth around her arm.

Persephone looked away from Demeter," I found it lying around the gardens and used it to stop the bleeding. Don't fret, mother, I'm fine." Persephone smiled in hopes of reassuring her mother.

Demeter raised a brow. She didn't believe her daughter one bit, but decided not to challenge against it. Her daughter was alive and well and she was thankful the wolf didn't slaughter Persephone.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Persephone. Here," Demeter sighed as she handed her wheat-filled basket," go into the village and give this wheat to the baker to sell. Food is scarce within the village and I want to make sure everyone is well and fed."

Persephone nodded willingly," Of course mother." With that, Persephone cradled the basket in her arms and started her journey through the hills. It wasn't a particularly long trek to the village, but it almost sunset and Persephone wanted to return home before it has gotten to dark.

The young goddess entered the gates of the small village seeing the playful children and hearing the joyful laughs of the people. The village was lively and cheerful despite their misfortune. The people knew they were protected by the Gods and Goddesses of the land and kept their hopes up for a better harvest. Demeter and Persephone looked after the small town in return, the village people prayed and gave small gifts as offerings at Demeter's temple not too far away. The Goddesses would always bless the sleepy village and gift them with crops and beautiful flowers for their faithfulness. It was not a wealthy village, but the townspeople always helped each other and never stole from one another. There was no crime and everyone had the same amount of money.

When Persephone walked into the town center, everyone's eyes turned towards the beautiful visitor. The townspeople were familiar with her presence. Whenever she arrived, she welcomed them with her warm aura and a basket filled with apples, grapes and wheat. Some people believed she was an angel given to them by the Goddess of the harvest. The children danced around the young maiden as Persephone handed them each a luscious, red apple from her basket.

Once Persephone gave each child an apple, she waved back to the children and headed between two small cottages. The bakery was approaching on her left and it had smoke coming out of the chimney. Persephone could smell the fresh bread just as she arrived at the front doorstep. She opened the old wooden door and stepped inside to see the baker hard at work. There were pots and pans scattered everywhere on the floor and the walls were stained with the powder of wheat. The room was warm from the hot oven and the shelves that carried the garlic and spices were toppled over.

"Hello, I've brought some fresh-harvested wheat," Persephone called out to him.

The baker glanced to the side to see the young girl offering a basket filled with the crop he was short of, " Ah, thank you, my dear girl. I am very grateful for your kindness and benevolence. The villagers are on the verge of starvation, but we never give up hope," He took the basket from Persephone and set it on his counter.

"I am happy to help. If there is anything you need, sir, please, do not be afraid to ask," Persephone said sweetly as she turned to leave. She grasped the brass doorknob and turned to wave goodbye.

As soon as she stepped outside, she felt a low growl in her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything all day and was very hungry. Although she was a Goddess, she could still feel hunger, but it wouldn't kill her it would only drain her energy. Persephone reached into a small sack and retrieved three gold coins. Perhaps if she bought a simple fruit from the stand, the three coins would help the villagers buy more harvesting supplies. Quickly, Persephone strolled towards a nearby vender. The shelves were filled with lush looking apples, oranges and grapes. The vender's back was turned and he wore a very dark looking cloak with covered its head.

"Excuse me, sir," Persephone said trying not be rude, "I would like to buy one of your fruits."

The dark figure slowly turned at the sound of her voice, "And which fruit would satisfy my lady?" His voice was husky and low and the hood of his cloak covered his eyes. The man's voice sounded oddly familiar, but Persephone thought it was the hunger thinking for her.

Persephone stretched her hand out and offered the man her tree gold coins, "I would like to have an orange, please." The man raised his head and didn't take the coins.

"My lady, an orange only costs just one bronze coin. You are giving me too much," the man stated plainly. Persephone smiled at his comment and suddenly reached for the man's hand.

"Please, take it. It will help the villagers a lot if you invest wisely," Persephone replied as she let the three coins drop from her hold into the man's cold palm. The man timidly closed his hand unsure of this generous gift.

"Your generosity is contagious, my lady. I'm sure the villagers will appreciate this donation. I promise I will put it to good use," the man said as he reached for the crate with the oranges. He grabbed the ripest orange in the crate and handed it to Persephone.

"Thank you, sir," Persephone said before she walked back to the entrance of the village. She carefully peeled off the orange's soft coat and pulled the pieces apart. Persephone savored the orange's sweet juice as she took a bite into the first piece. It reminded Persephone of the sunshine and how sweet it was. They enlightened her just as the sun did.

Hades removed his cloak as soon as Persephone left the stand and peered down at the three coins she gave to him. How could one person be so kind and giving when there is so much evil in the world. Hades didn't understand why Persephone did so much for these villagers, but didn't question her kindness. She was pure good and would do anything for these poor mortals. On the other hand, Hades would rather have them be sent to the Underworld for all he cared. He thought of the mortals as ants; pesky creatures that would cower under the foot of the Gods and lived to die, but then there was Persephone, who treated them as if they were no differences between Gods and mortals. Hades couldn't decide if Persephone was an ignorant girl or a girl who understood the hardships of mortal life. She was young, of course, but she knew of the world and its difficulties and acted on them. Most of the Gods on Mount Olympus would rather drink under Helios than deal with the mortals directly. Hades felt a bit naughty for spying on the young goddess, but there was no other way Hades could connect with her without her mother knowing. He thought of using his helm of darkness, which kept him invisible, but he decided against that knowing that it was wrong to stalk the young girl when he was invisible.

Hades removed himself from the old vender's stand and put his cloak over his head to disguise himself as he made his way through the village. He walked by a family of poor villagers and suddenly grabbed a young man's hand. Hades placed the three coins in his palm and nodded at the confused man who was jostling three starving children. Without a word, Hades left the man startled and confused. Once Hades left the gates of the village, he quietly opened a gaping hole with his hands. Barking and growling shouted from the crevasse and Hades gestured for the noise to silence as he stepped into the crack in the Earth. He took one last glance at the mutating twilight of the Upperworld then closed the gap in the Earth and returned to his dark realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this chapter took me a lot longer to write. I'm a little disappointed though, because the scenes go by a little too fast, otherwise, it's an okay chapter. 3 Reviews on the last chapter= good start, but we could do soo much better guys. I mean really. Just kidding, I'm so grateful for the support and appreciate all of your comments. Ending author's comments down below. Read/Review/ & Enjoy. **

** **Reminder- I'm still considered new to this site and submitting stories and junk is actually pretty difficult to me. Yes, I know the format of the last chapter was sucky and I really wanted to fix it, but I'm way to lazy. **

It didn't take long for the God of the Underworld to recognize his longing for the young Goddess. Back in the Underworld, Hades felt more alone than he'd ever felt ever since he had left Persephone. His admiration for her distracted him from his work and kept him restless at night. Unable to sleep, Hades would sometimes try to converse with passing shades to ease his loneliness. Occasionally they would glance up at the God or maybe (only rarely) nod in recognition. This only seemed to intensify the emptiness Hades felt.

One fateful night, Hades materialized in the shadows of Persephone's bedroom. He expected to find her sleeping like a baby, however, instead found his little Goddess sitting on the frame of an open window with her legs dangling on the side of the cottage. She was facing the star-lit sky with her back facing Hades. Her hair was tied into a matted braid that trailed down her back. He was at an angle where her face wasn't visible, but he could clearly see her shoulders quiver up and down. Her quickened intakes of breath and sobs surprised the dark lord. Hades had always visualized Persephone as a radiant and cheerful child. He often watched her frolic merrily through Demeter's gardens through the Fate's waters and guessed she was never troubled. Seeing her so upset made Hades feel helpless. He desperately wanted to reach out to Persephone, take her in his arms and comfort her. _What sort of sick minded person would upset this innocent maiden? _

In hopes of consoling the little Goddess, Hades took the form of a soft breeze and blew right by her ear and whispered softly, "I hate seeing your sadness mar your beautiful face." Persephone flinched as she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She shot up from her position by the window and quickly wiped her tears.

"Who's there?" she hesitantly called out into the darkness. No response. Persephone quickly grabbed a match and lit the candle that was placed by her bedside. The moonlight provided a little bit of light, yet not enough to see into the entire room. The candle shook in her delicate grip. Absolutely terrified, she called out again.

"Who's there? P-Please, you're frightening me," she called out, only softer not knowing who she was dealing with. At first she thought it was her mother visiting from Mount Olympus, but it was too late in the night for that. Also, it was a man's voice. It didn't sound threatening to Persephone at first, but then she began to fret. Hades noticed Persephone's trepidation and acting upon it. He traveled along side her ear again and brushed the wispy strands of deep red hair out of the way.

"I am not here to frighten you, my dear. I only wish to know why you look so sad," Hades said warmly, trying not to frighten the poor girl. Persephone quickly turned to face where the voice was coming from, but saw there was nothing there. The voice sounded sympathetic and kind, surely this visitor will not harm her. Persephone sighed and placed the candle on the table to return to her place by the window. She could never tell her mother how she really felt, and always balled up her emotions. Persephone wanted to tell someone how she feels but didn't know anyone who would listen.

"If you'd really like to know, my mother is told me she will no longer be living with me. She decided she is going to live amongst the other Gods. I know it sounds insignificant, but I've spent my whole life by my mother's side and I've known nothing else. I miss her a lot and I'm worried she will forget about me," Persephone said sniffling a little. Hades eyes softened at her response. So naïve and trusting, even to this unknown stranger. Hades knew exactly how Persephone felt. This poor girl was just alone as he was. Persephone was so young and knew nothing besides what her mother tells her. Every day was spent with her mother and Persephone didn't have any other friends besides the nymphs. Hades would watch as Persephone listened into the conversations of the nymphs. Tales of fake romances with mortals and gods alike. Stories of the hurt and betrayal caused by men. Persephone was taught to not trust anyone else besides her mother, but the young girl yearned for companionship; a friend that understood her pain. But one thing confused Hades: Demeter always kept herself from the other Gods of Olympus and rarely spoke to them. Why now does she decide that it is apparent to live amongst them?

"Sometimes it's better to let someone go than to be stuck with them forever," Hades reminded the young maiden beside him. He wanted so badly to materialize beside her, but he knew this would scare her. He turned towards Persephone and watched a tear drop from her cheek.

"Perhaps you're right," she pulled her knees close to her chin and sighed, "but I don't know anyone else."

"What about the nymphs," Hades said gently.

"They don't count as friends."

"Ah, so you don't like them?"

"No! No, I love them like sisters!" Persephone caught herself, "it's just that I wish I had someone to talk to that was more…understanding." Hades chuckled. He wanted the same. The dark lord knew where this was leading up to. Hopefulness. He knew if he kept his hopes up, he would get his heart broken. Persephone was too good for Hades; he knew that. She was bright and he was dark. They had nothing in common besides the fact that they were both lonely. Maybe this was Hades' chance for companionship; or even something greater than that.

"I guess we can be lonely together," he said after a few moments of silence.

Persephone turned towards the stranger's voice and smiled beneath her tears. She reached out into the warm air and spoke, "Would you like to be my friend?" Hades' eyes widened to her statement. She was so forward with this invisible stranger she was certain was a threat to her a minute ago. Of course he wanted to be friends with this young girl. But that is not exactly what he wanted. He knew what he wanted. He wanted was to bring this young girl to his realm, make her his bride and adorn her with his jewels.

"Of course, my lady," he said in a low voice. With that, Hades encircled the Goddess with the soothing breeze until she started to laugh with joy. She was elated.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?" Persephone asked curiously looking up at the midnight sky. She was so happy someone was willing to talk to her, even though she was simply talking with the wind.

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal that to you, but do not worry. You will know soon enough," Hades breathed. He left Persephone there on the windowsill in pursuit of finding her new friend. Hades hated himself for leaving her unannounced, but he knew that if he stayed any longer, she would recognize his voice instantly. Persephone listened for her new friend, but noticed his voice and presence had left the room. Once again, she was alone, but now she was happier than she could ever be.

A few days had passed since Hades' last visit to the Upperworld. Hades was eager to talk with Persephone again and quickly surfaced from the Underworld. This time, Hades took the form of a buck to greet his fair Persephone. Each visit, Hades' form would become more beautiful than the last. In previous visit, Hades took the form of a blue butterfly and before that, a small caterpillar. Hades would surprise Persephone with a new creature each day he visited and never told her which form he was going to take on next. Every visit, Hades would bring her a rose, sent up from the ground, and they would sit together under the shade of an oak tree. Hades never spoke to her directly, he would usually communicate with her telepathically.

He strode between the trees in his new form and immediately spotted his beloved Persephone kneeling in patch of blooming flowers. Today she wore a filmy pink dress that hung over one shoulder and her hair was tied into a braid with delicate, white flowers sticking through the curls. Hastily, he galloped next to her and brushed his fur against her shoulder. Hades heard her soft giggle and felt her soft hand stroke his side. Her fingers carefully brushed through his short hairs to find the special mark hidden in the back of his neck. With every one of Hades' disguises, there would be a small purple mark somewhere on his body to indicate he was friendly.

"Good morning, friend."

_Hello, Persephone. Do you like this form?_

"I've love all of your forms, sir. I especially fancy this one!"

_I had a feeling you would like this one, but I am no sir._

"What else am I supposed to call you when you won't give me your name?"

_You don't have to call me anything._

"You still haven't told me your name yet!"

_There is a legitimate reason for everything._

"You know my name. It's only fair if you tell me yours."

_Patience, my lady. I promise I will tell you when you are ready._

"Ready for what?"

_Ready to know who I truly am._

"I'm ready now!"

_Soon enough, my dear, in the mean time, I have brought you something._

"Really? What?"

Hades used his new deer mussel to pick up a shiny, golden bangle hidden behind him. Carefully, Hades dropped the bracelet into Persephone's palm and watched her eyes widen. Hades had this bracelet made especially for her. It was a beautiful bangle adorned with small green gems. Crafted by the Underworld's most brilliant jewelers, it made an elegant addition to Persephone's beauty.

"Oh my! I-It's so beautiful!" Persephone gasped in awe as she observed the craftsmanship, "I-I don't know what so say! Thank you!" She cannily fit her hand though the bracelet and watched it slip right onto her wrist. It fit in her wrist perfectly as if it was made just for her.

"Why would you give me such a beautiful thing when I have nothing to give you in return?" she said looking straight into Hades' eyes.

_You don't need to give me anything. You're company is far more valuable than all the gems in the sea._

His words were exceedingly kind. Persephone didn't know what else to say. His compliments were a bit cliché for Persephone's taste, but were successful in his attempt to make her blush. Her new friend was awfully generous towards her despite not knowing his name. No one was ever this nice to her. She felt bad as she stared down at the beauteous gift. He said that her company was valuable to him. They have only seen each other a few times before, which wasn't a lot for Persephone's liking. Maybe this "man" was as desperate as she was. Were they meant to become good friends? Is that why he was being so forward with her? Or did he have some type of foreseeing eye that could look into the future?

Hades smirked to himself as he watched Persephone wrestle with her thoughts. He was winning her heart. She was so oblivious to him courting her slowly but surely. Every gift and every word was another step closer to winning her over.

"I wasn't sure what creature you were going to appear as, but I've brought some fruit for us to eat," she said bring out a few apples from her basket. Carefully, she offered one to Hades. He took a bite and then another until the whole apple was eaten.

Hades' ears stood erect when he suddenly heard approaching footsteps. He was certain that he and Persephone would be alone this far into the wood. Then, the footsteps got louder and then stopped right next to Hades.

"Persephone, what are you doing out here?" asked Apollo, "and what's this _animal_ doing here? Shoo! Be gone!" A hand swatted Hades' in the face as he retreated from the couple. A low growl was heard from deep inside his chest and Apollo forcefully pushed the buck aside once more with his leg. Persephone watched in agony as her best friend was harshly pushed until she couldn't bare to look.

"Apollo, leave that poor creature alone!" she proclaimed sympathetically wrapping her arms around the buck's neck, "he's my friend!" Apollo paused in his actions and glared at Persephone. She realized how crazed her statement was a little too late. Apollo surely thought she was a lunatic when she'd told him she was friends with a mere animal.

"This 'thing' is your friend?" Apollo questioned gesturing to the now furious Hades. Persephone nodded up and down and stood to face Apollo, "alright, Persephone. But if this creature harms you in any way, his head is mine." Hades scoffed at the threat. The lord of the underworld was much more powerful than the sun god. If Hades wished, he could crush him in his palm despite his immortality.

Persephone felt oddly placed between her two friends. Well, Apollo wasn't exactly her friend. More like, a suitor her father set up for her. Persephone didn't necessarily _hate_ anything about Apollo, but wasn't attractive to him. He'd always send her meaningless gifts and letters clearly proclaiming his love for her. But Persephone wondered, _how could someone love you when they know nothing about you? _She predicted many women asked the same question when they were forced into wedlock. The spring goddess was grateful for not being forced into marriage, but wasn't happy with the suitors. Apollo was one of the better ones, though. He was gentle and affectionate with her and was clearly taking his time. She admired his humility, but something about his notability made him seem less appealing. Of course everyone wanted to see the goddess of spring and the god of the sun be together. It seemed like it was destined to be.

Hades peered up at the sun god. He could see it in his eyes; Apollo loved her. Hades asked himself a similar question to Persephone's: _how could he love her would he knew nothing about her?_ She was like an elaborate maze and only the devoted would find its way through. He suspected most of her 'lovers' would quit when they discover she is more than just a pretty face. Sure, Apollo was light itself. There was no denying he was kind and considerate, but he was definitely no match for Persephone. Persephone deserved to be more than just a trophy wife. If she married Apollo, she would never be permitted to prance through the forests again. She would be able to be the independent woman she wanted to be.

"I saw your mother on Mount Olympus this morning. I assume she is no longer living with you?" Apollo asked attentively. Persephone lowered her head and frowned. The sun god opened his mouth but refrained from speaking. He knew why her mother abandoned her daughter but knew that the truth would be too confounding to the little goddess.

"Well, she misses you dearly, Persephone. And loves you very much," Apollo continued as he snaked an arm around her back to grip her shoulder.

"That's good to hear. Please tell her, when you see her again, that I am fairing and doing well," Persephone said looking up into Apollo's golden eyes while pausing for a moment, "did she say why she left?" Apollo looked to the side but in his peripheral vision saw the spiteful glare in Persephone's eyes once she realized he knew the answer.

She pushed at Apollo's chest however it didn't make him budge, "You _do _know! How could you!" she held herself from crying. She suspected everyone on Mount Olympus knew why her mother left besides her. How could no one tell her? Persephone felt very betrayed.

"Persephone it wasn't intentional. Zeus thought it would be better if you lived alone," Apollo veered off, "would you like something to eat, love? I am famished." Persephone stopped the God in his tracks and shot him an eerie glare.

"Not until you tell me why. Don't you think I, of all people, deserve to know?" she shouted up at him. He sighed and slouched in his position.

"Zeus and Demeter were having a disagreement about your future. Zeus decided that if you lived alone, there would be a better chance of you finding a proper suitor without Demeter interfering," Apollo explained. Persephone took a step back from Apollo. She understood her father's intentions completely. Persephone already knew that her father wanted her to be married off to one of the Gods, but she hasn't found one that she was content with. She was more than furious at her father's rash decision but decided not to go against his wishes.

"I'm so sorry that no one had told you. Zeus thought it would better if you were to never find out," Apollo stated as he saw Persephone in dismay, "I never meant to keep it secret from you."

"There is no need to apologize to me, Apollo. You've done nothing to offend me," she responded giving him a fake smile.

"I just hate seeing you so upset. Please do not cry. You're too beautiful to cry."

Sooner than she would have liked, Apollo leaned forward stopping two centimeters away from her face while stroking her cheek with his knuckles. His breath smelled of wine and his gaze never left hers. Even though Persephone didn't have any feelings for him, she had to admit he was very attractive. He had sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes and a chiseled chin to compliment his face. Apollo always wore light colored chitons with golden accents to highlight his attire. Once Apollo leaned in more, Persephone panicked. She could feel his warm breath against her nose.

Hades devilishly frowned at the both of them. He felt uneasy watching Apollo snake his arm around her. If only his appearance wasn't so scary, he could get rid of his disguises and shoo off the Sun God. Then, he noticed Apollo slowly leaning into Persephone's face. It was very clear that she was unsure of his intentions and didn't know he was leaning for a kiss. He couldn't stand by anymore and watch. He took advantage of his animal body and readied an attack.

Hades suddenly crouched down and kicked up his back legs. He let out an animalistic shriek and used his sharp hooves to kicked Apollo at his side. Apollo retreated from Persephone to cradle his wound and cursed at the buck. Persephone took this opportunity to catch her breath and looked down at her friend. In her mind, she was thankful for her friend's bold move, but reminded herself that Apollo was a God and her friend was a mere…er… animal. He would probably punish her friend for attacking him. Swiftly, Persephone shielded her friend from the fury of Apollo. He wasn't the type of person to have a short temper, yet she knew that the worst he could do is send him to the Underworld.

The gash wasn't deep, but it didn't stop Apollo from drawing his sword. His expression turned from soft and tender to hateful, more so enraged. Carelessly, Apollo pointed the tip of his sword at Persephone.

"Move aside, my lady, the beast must pay," he declared as he motioned towards the deer hiding behind the Goddess.

"Don't be so impulsive. The buck didn't mean any _real_ harm," she bravely noted as she stepped back from the blade, "besides, you're a god! You won't die of infection."

Apollo pointed to the large cut and scoffed, "I am a God and there are many more of _that_ animal in the forest. What makes this one so special?" Persephone didn't appreciate his spiteful tone. His arrogance wasn't appealing to her, or anyone for that matter. She hated it when the Gods took advantage of their godly status. It was their duty to help the mortals, yet they just lay around feeling full of themselves.

"He might just be a common animal but nonetheless, he is my friend. And you should respect my wishes," the goddess lifted her chin and stood straight to make herself appear taller. She was feeling brave would even fight Apollo if it meant saving her dear companion.

With the feeling of arrogance clouding his mind, Apollo harshly shoved Persephone to the side leaving her stunned on the grassy terrain. He grabbed the buck by the scruff and lifted Hades high into the air. With much brawn, Apollo rapidly threw punches at the buck's stomach.

"How dare you touch the God of the Sun! I should kill you right here!" he shouted. Hades whimpered in pain while closing his eyes. The pain hurt deep in his gut and wanted to strangle the God. Apollo suddenly threw the creature hard onto the ground using all the strength he had left. Hades' head rested on the ground and he caught his breath. He was at the mercy of this young God. Hades was increasingly more powerful than he, but violence wouldn't cure what ailed him. He had to reveal himself before he is seriously injured.

Before Apollo could throw back his calf to kick Hades, dark scarf-like wisps started to form around the beaten deer. He paused in his actions and watched the buck be lifted to his hind legs. The dark scarves grew thicker and opaque until Apollo wasn't able to see him. The sight was truly terrifying. It was menacing and intimidating to both Apollo and Persephone. This wasn't any ordinary deer. Of course not to Persephone, but now it was confirmed. Was this dark magic or was this a spell of a witch? A feint light came from the center of the twisting scarves and the shadow the deer was casting transformed into that of a man.

Then, the scarves unwrapped themselves and a large figure came into view. He was much taller than the both of them, and was much broader than Zeus himself. Apollo's eyes widened at the site of the powerful God standing before him. Deep in his stare set on Apollo, Hades wrapped his cloak over his chiton to cover the bruises on his arm to conceal weakness. Persephone tilted her head in sheer confusion. Her 'friend' was actually the Lord of the Underworld? How could that be? He was so kind instead of dark and ominous. She recalled meeting him the first time, but she only remembered exchanging names. Persephone felt a bit bewildered when she learned that her secret friend was actually a powerful figure. Now she knew his true name, but still wasn't satisfied. His title was revealed to her, but not the backstory.

Apollo got on one knee, sheathed his sword and bowed his head, "I beseech your forgiveness, my lord. I would never strike you if I had known you were my superior." Hades squinted at the juvenile God that he hated so much. He seemed sincerely penitent, but it wasn't enough to cease Hades' anger.

"Rise, god of the sun. For I forgive you," Hades turned his gaze to Persephone and his brows furrowed in concern, "I am very sorry, Persephone. I should have told you sooner." He drew closer to the startled goddess and he outstretched his arms for an embrace. Persephone gently slapped his arms away from her and shot him a look of confusion. She needed a moment to process her thoughts. It was Hades by her side. The man that saved her from the wolf a few weeks ago. She was sure he had forgotten about her yet he was standing before her to this day. Was he enamored with her? Did he find her pleasing to him? The day she encountered the unseen form of Hades, he told her that he was lonely as well. Persephone didn't exactly see Hades as the 'lonely' type. He was so dark; she figured he wanted to be separate from the other world. She had always wondered what the Underworld was like; to be surrounded by a never-ending darkness. Sometimes she grew tiresome of the sunlight and surrounded herself with shadows by secluding herself in the cellar. It made her feel at peace; it was soothing to her. This enjoyment of darkness startled the young goddess. She was the very spirit of the sunlight and her mother always told her that she belonged in the light. Was it strange to love something you aren't supposed to love?

A sudden touch on her shoulder woke Persephone from her thoughts, "Are you alright, Persephone?" She didn't feel at ease when looking into the soulless eyes of the dark lord. They weren't the eyes she was used to seeing each day. The eyes she was familiar with were kinder and sent a warm feeling through her. Now that Hades was reclaiming his dark title, he seemed more regal than when they first met. He said that there was a legitimate reason for everything. Did he keep his identity a secret to protect her or for his own personal gain?

"Leave us," Hades bellowed to Apollo, "for this is none of your concern. Do not speak of this to or you will be punished." Apollo frantically stood from his kneeling position and bowed towards the couple before disappearing from view. Hades felt relieved when the pesky God left them two alone. He had so much to explain to Persephone. He had hoped that she would find out later instead of sooner. Hades knew that Persephone would hate him for deceiving her. It wasn't considered lying, but his title was too grand to hide from someone as naïve as Persephone. The mysterious shape-shifting friend was exactly the same as Hades, but Persephone treated Hades with reverence and coyness. Yes, his appearance didn't do him justice, but Persephone was intelligent and could probably figure out why he never revealed himself to her, not even slightly. It would be startling to the little goddess at first but Hades presumed she would get over it quickly.

"I-I don't know what to say. I thought I would never see you again," Persephone said timidly backing away from the intimidating God. Her statement was emotionless and bland. Hades knew she meant she never "wanted" to see him again.

"I was always with you," Hades retorted.

Persephone shook her head, "No. It's not the same."

"How is it not the same?"

"I don't know! I guess…you are much kinder when you're not yourself," she blurted out. It was true. When Hades kept his original form, he tries to maintain his regal status by showing no weaknesses. While Hades was in disguise, he shared his inner most thoughts to this mere girl. He was the man of no emotion. Likewise, he never showed fear or happiness.

"Careful, girl…remember _I _was the one who came to your aid when you were attacked," Hades warned, "and weren't you the one who pleaded to me because you wanted to know my true identity?"

Persephone paused, "Well, yes, but-"

"Now you know. Why are you so unhappy about it?"

"You said you were lonely the other night. I thought the lord of the dead preferred being in solitude."

"Of course I like my solitude," Hades snorted, "but who says I don't like _your _company? Persephone blushed violently much to Hades' delight. He absolutely loved seeing her blush at his compliments. She was so innocent and humble that she never really accepted many compliments from men. To Hades, she was the only person that deserved to be complimented. Persephone wasn't sure what to make of this situation. He was so friendly towards her and yet, she was challenging his kindness. What kind of person was she to challenge the generosity of another person? Yes, she wished for a friend a few days ago and now she was questioning her friend harshly.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not used to being with a man," she finally said it. Persephone finally gathered all of the courage she had left to explain her discomfort.

"That's understandable. Do not fear, Persephone. I will not harm you," Hades swore to her. With that, Hades tenderly grasped Persephone's hand and lowered his head to brush his lips against her skin, "until we meet again, goddess of spring." He feared that if he challenged her word, she wouldn't ever want to see Hades again. It was best if he just left while he could.

His last words lingered in Persephone's ear as she watch Hades disappear into the wood without taking his eyes off her.

But then she thought.

What if she _didn't _want to see him again?

**Author's Notes: Now that you've read this chapter, you now understand why I said the scene goes fast. And yes, I ended this chapter too soon and I'm not sorry because that is intentional. I realize that I kind of made Apollo look kind of less sweet and nice than other stories, but it fit the scene very well. I needed to introduce Hades at some point. I also understand that this chapter is very confusing. Even to me it is. Sorry about that, but I'm not a very "experienced" author. Be patient for the next chapter because I actually have no idea where I'm going to take this story next. **

**Remember to review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kind of confusing now that I look back at it. It kind of switches scenes a few times, but I think you'll get the gist of what it's trying to say. There is one scene that is kind of cheesy and you'll find out which one I'm talking about. This one isn't as long either. I apologize for the spelling/grammar errors, I was writing a little too fast. I haven't learned patience yet. Poor me. **

***Thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate it! I love hearing what you guys think!**

**Author's notes down below, bros. **

**Read/Review/ Enjoy! **

"Welcome back, son. How did it go?" Zeus thundered to Apollo as he pushed through the twin doors into the vast throne room. The sun god didn't offer an immediate response, instead, took his seat to the right hand of his father. He slouched back in his chair, full of shame and embarrassment. Surveying the room, he spotted his sister, Hera and Athena conversing among themselves. Artemis stole glances at his brother noticing his discomfort.

"She…she was with someone else," Apollo breathed to the side his father resided. Zeus' eyes widened and leaned in closer.

"Who was she with?"

Apollo leaned in further to insure his sister wouldn't overhear, "Persephone was with Hades in disguise." Zeus drew back in his chair and rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. How odd. His brother rarely came up to the surface unless it was for a very important reason. At parties on Mount Olympus, Zeus noted that his older brother never liked being around his fellow Gods. He hardly ever talked to his siblings, so why was Persephone such an interest to him?

"What in god's name would Hades want with my daughter?" he questioned.

Apollo shook his head, "I have no idea, but he was disguised as a buck and Persephone said that it was her friend." He had no idea how he was to explain this to his father. Usually the Gods never took on different forms unless they wished to spy on the mortal world.

"So I'm guessing you weren't able to ask Persephone for her hand?" Zeus chuckled as he weaved his fingers around his goblet. Apollo turned to an angry red and quickly sat up from his seat. He was beyond furious. Never before had Apollo been humiliated in front of a girl, especially one as beautiful as Persephone. Admittedly, he wished he would have acted more mature in front of the goddess, but he let his arrogance get the best of him.

"I _will _marry her," he declared, "and no god nor goddess with stand in my way!"

"And how will you pull _that_ off, _son_," the god of thunder said mockingly. He scoffed at his son's bold statement and knew he would never have Persephone if his brother stood in his way. Hades always had a way of getting what he wanted, and if he desired Persephone, he would undoubtedly marry her.

Apollo furiously glared at his father for questioning his strength, "I'll do what I have to. I'd even kill for her." Zeus skeptically looked up at his young child.

"Are you losing your sanity? We're talking about a girl, here, not a war," he asked plainly. Zeus wasn't the one to talk, he always preyed on mortal women and goddesses alike. Sometimes he would even think he was in love, until Hera eventually kills them.

The sun god stepped down from the platform, "I love her, father, and I will do everything in my power to make her realize that." He stated lastly as he reopened the twin doors leading out of the palace.

Zeus scoffed, "Good luck…you'll need it."

* * *

Several months had passed since Hades had last visited the Upperworld. He never bothered to come up from the Underworld to see Persephone knowing how he deceived her. Every night, Hades would lie in his bed and reflected on the beautiful goddess. He wanted to please her somehow, show her his affections. So much time had passed that Hades worried that Persephone would forget about him somehow. He always replayed the day they had met in his head over and over. The goodness of the memories mended the deep void inside of him. He learned to find comfort in his own loneliness and somehow find warmth within it. Sometimes Hades would watch Persephone through the waters of the Fates when he missed her dearly. He lovingly gazes at Persephone while she dances with the flowers while wondering what it would be like to dance with her himself. His hands tingled at the mere thought of holding her hand. She was so beautiful and Hades found it difficult to visualize himself being with someone so good and light.

"Spying on the spring goddess won't make her love you any sooner, my lord," a female voice echoed behind him. Hades spun his head around to see Hecate standing a few feet behind him. He glanced back at the waters once more and then faced the goddess of witchcraft.

"It is all I can do, Hecate," he admitted, "how can I help you?"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Hades, you've been down here for quite a few days. Why don't you just talk to her directly?"

Hades ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I wish it were that simple, but I have upset Persephone already. I don't think she would want to see me."

"And how would you know that?" she asked calmly remembering whom she was speaking with.

"I don't know!" Hades shouted raising his hands in the air in frustration. He was so confused by these new feelings and he had no idea what to do with them. Hades wasn't angry with Hecate, he was angry at himself. Love wasn't a trait that Hades dealt with very well. In his chest, he felt anger, sadness, desperation and ultimately, obsession.

Hecate paused and watched the lord of the Underworld become enraged. She approached him carefully and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "Please, Hades, your subjects are worried about you. Why don't you get some rest?"

Hades returned his gaze to the pool and shook his head wearily, "No. Please, leave me in peace." He wouldn't let Hecate be punished for his anger. If Hades was to ever become sane again, he needed to push through by himself. It was as if he was approaching a tunnel and he had to choices: chase the light or go back the way he came. No matter how hard Hades' ran, the light kept the same difference from him, but the exit was just around the corner.

Before Hecate returned to the spiral stairs leading up to the main hall, she glanced at her Lord and shook her head. It had been many days since he had appeared in his throne room. Many of the Underworld immortals grew worried for their king. Most of them didn't know what kept him near the pool of the Fates. They had never seen Hades so captivated by anything, he was always so headstrong. It seemed as if nothing could phase him, but Hecate knew otherwise. She meant to tell the others why Hades had acted so reclusive, but knew that it was best if it was kept a mystery.

Once Hecate disappeared from the stairwell, Hades consulted the waters and looked upon the beauty that had such an effect of him. The shine in her eyes calmed the dark lord and he watched her as she sat by a stream. He sighed and started to twirl his finger in the water.

"Oh Persephone," he breathed, "you have no idea how much I need you."

* * *

She caressed the petals of a flower as she sat by the stream under the changing skyline. Persephone had no interest in going back to her cottage when there was so much to enjoy outside. The animals were sleeping, the bugs were orchestrating and the stars began to materialize high in the sky. It wasn't particularly cold outside so Persephone wore her filmy, white dress that sat a few inches above her knees.

Then she started to wonder, was she happier when her mother was away? Persephone did seem to enjoy her newfound independence, but missed seeing her face in the morning. She wasn't entirely lonely, she found the company of the nymphs quite entertaining. Often, the nymphs would tell stories of secret lovers and Gods disguised as mortals in the pursuit of a woman. Persephone had no idea how much of an influence women had on men. One nymph told Persephone that the greatest weapon a woman possessed was her eyes and what rested between her legs. Persephone knew she would never manipulate someone that way, she thought it was too cruel and possessive.

Now she was alone, finding comfort within herself. Sometimes she preferred to be alone. When she was by herself, she would normally weave flowers into a crown or take a bath in the stream to clear her head. With her cottage this deep into the wood, she expected none would bother her.

Suddenly, a flash of color was caught in the corner of the goddess' eye. She twisted her head around to see a faint light in the distance. Quickly, she stood up from her sitting position and approached the cause of the oddity. Once she approached the clearing, she noticed an unfamiliar-looking flower resting in the middle of the plains. There were no other flowers around it and the ground surrounding it seemed lifeless. She knelt next to the odd flower and noticed its spectacular color. It was a deep purple mixed with blue. Persephone extended a hand and secured her fingers around the stem. Before she could pluck it from the ground, she heard footsteps behind her. She froze and didn't dare to look behind her. Maybe if she stayed still the person wouldn't notice her, but to no avail, the footsteps advanced in her direction and stopped right behind her. Persephone held her breath as she felt a hand ghost over her shoulder to grab her.

"Persephone, are you alright?" Apollo asked calmly, carefully grasping her shoulder. He knelt near her ear and intertwined his fingers in hers. In one swift motion, he lifted her from the ground and pulled her into a standing place. She was relieved that it was just Apollo and not some other being.

"What are you doing here this late in the day?" she questioned while trying to pry her hands from his. Beyond nervous, she never left his gaze as she used her free hand to try to pull his hand away, but Apollo's grip tightened.

He smiled, "I was in need of your company. And I thought you would have needed some, too." In her mind, Persephone rolled her eyes. Oh please…! If Persephone needed to be accompanied by Apollo she would have come to him first.

"That is generously thoughtful of you, Apollo," she said forcing a grin. It wasn't the first time that Apollo came to her at this hour. That was the same day that he kissed her for the first time. He began to stroll away from the mysterious flower with Persephone still at his side. They left the clearing and approached the stream where Apollo then turned to face the goddess. He waited a moment before speaking and caressed her hand in his grip.

He took a breath, "Persephone, I have needed to tell you something for some time." She looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity in her eyes. Somehow she knew what he was going to say, but she waited for him to continue.

"What is it that you want to-."

"I love you, Persephone!" he almost shouted. She kept herself from vomiting and shot him a surprised look. Of course she knew that he loved her. Anyone with eyes could see that. Every time she visited Olympus, he would always be the first one to greet her and the last one to bid his goodbyes.

Persephone blushed, "That is very flattering of you, Apollo, but I am in no place to have a lover." Apollo's expression flattened, but the desperation in his eyes became clear.

"At least give me the chance to prove this to you," he pleaded as he took both of her hands in his. This was making Persephone very uncomfortable. She was feeling sick to her stomach and it took all of her strength not to fall over. If Apollo intended to marry her, he could on account of him being the favorite of Zeus. Surely he would win his blessing and then she would be forced to marry him. She thought of telling Apollo how she thought about his exclamation of affection, yet something was keeping her mouth shut.

Sighing, she nodded her head, "Alright, Apollo." She could see the elatedness in his eyes. How charming…. She could see why Zeus favored him so much. He reminded him of his youth: headstrong, lively and appealing to (most) of the women. Once his grip lessened she almost stumbled back, "I-I have to go." Persephone sprinted as fast as she could up the hill and into her cottage. She ran to the window closest to her bed and released her anguish, as well as her lunch, out into the field.

* * *

Persephone awoke to the sun beaming through her ceiling window. She grunted and turned her back to the window. The sun was high in the sky and Persephone was not yet ready to take on the day. Instead of sleeping a while longer, she forced herself from the mattress and changed into a simple sleeveless, short dress. She tied the gossamer cloth with a rope-like girdle and headed outside. The sun-kissed Persephone's skin as she strolled through the grasslands to the stream. Once she saw reached the shore of the stream, she dipped her toe in and felt the coolness of the water. She prayed to the Gods that Apollo wouldn't ruin her morning, yet she knew it wouldn't do any good.

The little goddess stepped into the stream to where the water reached halfway to her knees. She felt the little fish squirm between her toes and she playfully splashed herself with water. Today, Persephone was feeling rather happy. Not from her visit last not, but from something else. At first she thought it was the mere aroma of nature, but she thought that was silly. She was always around natures, so why wasn't she always happy.

She bent down to splash water on her face to keep her refreshed, when she heard a slight cracking sound in front of her. Persephone looked up from the puddle of water in both her palms and squinted her eyes. All she could see were trees and darkness. She shrugged, closed her eyes and splashed the cool water on her cheeks. Once she reopened her eyes she heard the sound again, but this time it was more distinct…and closer.

She shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms, "Are you trying to frighten me again, Apollo? Well you're absolutely terrible at it." No response. Persephone broke out into a cold sweat. If someone was out there, she knew it would hurt her. Maybe it was just an animal, or the wind. But when she heard the cracking sound again she recognized it. Someone was stepping on dead leaves as if to get her attention.

"Hello?" she called out into the wood, "Apollo are you there?" Dead silence. In her mind, she was panicking and told herself to run, but she remained stagnant. Hoping that the sound would disappear, she bent down to grab a floating lily. She always found safety in flowers and when she saw them, they gave her comfort.

Distracted in its beauty, the little goddess failed to notice the dark lord standing a few yards in front of her. Hades remained silent as he watched Persephone caress the water-lily. Hades knew that Persephone was aware of his presence, and she tried so hard to ignore it. It was only when Hades stepped on another leaf that Persephone looked up from her flower. Her eyes widened in pure fear. The lord of the Underworld was right in front of her. He was much more terrifying that she remembered. Hades wore full black armor with tints of grey. He had a helm at his side and an unreadable expression on his features. Persephone took a step back in the water and watched as Hades took one step closer. Her feet dragged along the slippery surface until she lost her balance on a loose rock and fell onto the shore. Her back hit the ground with a thump where she ached in pain. Then she raised her head and saw Hades on the other side of the stream, just staring at her. His eyes were full of want and greed, a dangerous mixture. Once he took another step closer to her, she splashed water at him and dove into the water.

Hades waited for the little goddess to sprint away from him but was caught off guard when she dove into the water. He smirked to himself and quickly ran down stream and waited for her to resurface.

All of those years of swimming were about to pay off. Persephone held her breath under the water as long as she could until her chest started to ache. Swiftly, she rose from the water and took in a breath. She slowly began to disappear under the water until she felt a strong grip ensnare her waist from behind. Persephone was harshly pulled out of the water and into the arms of Hades. She was soaking wet and her thin dress stuck to her form revealing her figure beneath the cloth. Hades kept his grip on her as she trashed and struggled. He steadily began to walk out of the water and onto the grass. Persephone was slippery and Hades struggled to keep her still. The young goddess kicked the dark god hard and his grip lessened. Persephone heard him curse behind her and she gasped for air. She escaped his grabbing hands and she started to run into the wood.

Hades cursed as he caught his breath. She was a sly one, but she would not be able to get away so quickly. He went into pursuit, but slowed his pace knowing it would only take a few seconds to catch up to her.

Persephone ran and ran. She was absolutely terrified. Hades wanted to hurt her. What if she was about to die at the hands of this god. Sure, she was immortal, but what if gods could actually die. Her head was spinning at the thought of what he was planning to do with her. All she could do was run as fast as her feet could carry her. Hades was much taller and stronger than she. Persephone knew she would not be able to fight him off.

All too soon, Hades' grip locked around her waist once more and she was lifted high into the air. Persephone cried and screamed as Hades held her against his chest. She tried to kick him again, but he changed his stance so that she couldn't affect him. Hades smiled behind her. He finally had her. He would claim her as his and she would be with him forever. It was finally happening.

The young goddess pushed at Hades and pleaded, "Let me go! Stop you're hurting me!" Hades held the trashing girl in his relentless grip. He felt the warmth of her body on his and chuckled. Using his strength, he used one arm to hold her while he called for his chariot. Persephone's chest was pushed into his hard armor and her shoulder was held down by one strong hand. She tried to yell, but his breastplate muffled her cries. Suddenly a breathtaking chariot, pulled by fierce horses, came into view. The chariot was adorned with silver and gold and the horses were black as if they were shadows themselves. Persephone shook her head as she spotted the chariot. She was going to do everything in her power to not to get in the chariot. She _will _not go with this man. It stopped right in front of the God and he carried the struggling maiden into the chariot with him.

With one crack of a whip, the horses bolted forward. Persephone pushed at Hades and punched at his arm. She squealed as the chariot bumped and Hades tightened his grip on her. Streams of tears left her eyes as she saw a chasm open in the earth. Hades softened his grip on her waist and caressed Persephone's side with his thumb. The terrified goddess looked up into her captor's eyes. They were glancing down at her sympathetically, but she knew he would never let her go.

"Please, Hades! Let me go!" she pleaded as a single tear left her eye. Hades stared down at the beautiful maiden and leaned down so close that his lips were right above her nose.

"No, my love, I have you now. You are mine," he said softly. Persephone whimpered and covered her face with her hands. All she wanted was to go home. Then she remembered her mother. What would her mother think of this? What would Apollo do? …Apollo! Apollo would save her!

Persephone turned her head around and screamed loudly into the sky, "APOLLO!" Hades then covered her mouth with his gloved hand and made the chariot lurch forward. He knew that Apollo would hear Persephone's cries for help. Damn him. He was probably chasing them right not.

The goddess struggled in his arms and flinched as the chariot dove deep into the ground. Persephone could no longer see in front of her and then the coldness hit. She was freezing and it was terribly dark. She screamed into Hades' hand and Hades acted on it. He gently removed his hand from her mouth and gently caressed her face. When Hades' knuckles touched her soft cheek, Persephone lost control of her anger and fear. With the last shred of energy she had left, she yelled as loud as she could once more into the air before the chasm closed and they continued their descent into the terrible darkness.

* * *

Apollo walked towards Persephone's cottage that was nestled on top of a hill. He had a single red rose in his hand and was ready to prove his love for her. He knew exactly what he was going to saw and how he was going to court her. Approaching the wooden door, he knocked gently and waited. No response. Then he remembered that Persephone rarely spent her days inside her house. Of course! She was at the stream where she always was. Apollo then turned to walk to the stream when he heard Persephone's cries for help.

Throwing the rose onto the ground, Apollo frantically ran to where he heard the cries. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he heard the cry again. Apollo ran in the direction of the frantic cry and called out for her.

"Persephone! Where are you?!" he desperately called out for her.

"APOLLO!" he heard her yell. The sun God turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of Persephone's hair disappear into a crack in the ground. Swiftly, he tried to jump into the chasm after her, but to no avail, the opening closed and he fell onto the hard ground. Apollo cried out in desperation and hit his hands on the ground. He had lost her. The woman he loved so dearly was taken from him. Who in the right mind would do such a thing? He swore he would protect her but he failed. He let her slip through his fingers and now she was gone. Then he saw her simple girdle an arms-length away. It must have fallen off her when she disappeared. He grasped it in his hand and kissed it.

"I will bring you home, my love. I swear to this."

**A/N: Oh my glob! I told you it was cheesy! No? Ok. **


	4. Chapter 4

Descending into the never-ending darkness, Hades glanced down at the hand that rested on Persephone's side. Her hips felt magnificently soft under his palm, but he noticed that her skin was colder than before. While hearing her soft, muffled cries, a sense of pity hit him. His love was so powerful that his heart was practically aching for her. However, now that he had her, Hades didn't feel any happier. Seeing her in pain only deepened the void within his soul. How could he feel happiness when his beloved was in so much distress.

Hades used his free hand to gradually veer the chariot down the longer path to the river. The shorter path seemed like the better choice, but he wanted to avoid passing Tartarus, knowing it wouldn't be the best way to start her first day in the Underworld. Hades wanted to show her the joys of his realm before introducing the darker ones.

Tears cascaded down Persephone's flushed cheeks until she had no more tears left to shed. She knew that her tears wouldn't earn her freedom from this realm and would do her no good. Frozen in her trepidation, she tried to recognize her surroundings. The area was light enough to see the stalactites hanging from the ceiling, but too dark to see what was ahead. Wails and cries thundered through the air. She knew_ exactly_ where she was…the Underworld. This realm was known for its emptiness and tortured souls. The thought of being tortured for eternity made Persephone fret. Was she going to be punished for all of her wrongdoings? Persephone never spoke ill of Hades and always remembered to pray to Morpheus every night for blessed dreams. That was impossible! She was immortal, but she was one of the weaker goddesses and was vulnerable in the eyes of the eldest Gods. Did Hades capture her to make Persephone his personal prisoner?

The side of her head was pressed up against Hades' armored chest and her shoulder was most likely going to bruise. He was holding her down too tightly, but he was too focused to notice. She didn't fully trust Hades and saw him as an acquaintance. Now, she saw him only as her sworn enemy, Hades made her feel pain that she had never felt before: hopelessness. Persephone loathed the feeling of helplessness. Her mother and her older peers always made Persephone feel helpless. She was old enough to think for herself, but her mother would never let her do so. It became clear it would be impossible to escape this abyss, how would Persephone ever return to the surface?

The little goddess yelped in surprise as the chariot came to an immediate stop. She watched as the horses stopped in their place in front of an odd-looking river. Persephone gripped her dress at the chest and took in the forbidding sight of the river. This was no ordinary river. The water looked thick and black as if it was made of shadows. She could feel it regarding her as if it had a mind of its own. Persephone gazed upon the river with utter terror sensing the dark vibe she received from it. If she ever stepped foot on the shore, surely it would try to kill her.

There was a firm grip on Persephone's wrist, which woke her from her thoughts. She gasped and turned her head to see Hades staring at her sternly as he stepped down from the platform, "Come. Charon will be waiting." As he said this, he gently tugged her forward, but Persephone didn't budge. Noticing her resistance, Hades used his great strength to pull her out of the chariot. Hades was stronger than Persephone and it only took a small tug to remove her from he platform.

"The more you fight me, the more painful it will be," he warned her seizing Persephone's shoulder as well as her hand. She allowed him to lead her towards a distant boat offering no resistance. Persephone was undoubtedly intimidated by Hades and was worried that he would harm her. What if he wanted to kill her? Then she thought, if he wanted to kill her, he would have done it already, easily. The reason of the descent lingered in her head. There was no question that Hades wanted her for something, but it was hard to tell why.

Hades approached the foggy dock and bowed his head to the boatman that was standing in the boat. Persephone attempted to back away from Hades by taking a step back. He loosened his grip to Persephone's delight, but, Hades, then, lowered his body and hooked his arms aiming to snatch her up into his arms. Refusing to be lifted into the boat by Hades, Persephone retreated from him. She whimpered softly with tears lingering in the corners of her eyes.

"Please, Hades. Let me go home!" Persephone sobbed maneuvering away from Hades' grasp. Hades' brows furrowed in concern and leaned down once more to try to lift her into his arms, but without success, Persephone pushed back.

He sighed impatiently, "You're making this very difficult for me, Persephone."

Offering no warning, Hades slanted his form, crooked his arms and scooped the little goddess effortlessly into his arms; like a father would a baby. Her head was resting on his chest and her arms were tucked at her side. Breath hitching, Persephone gasped as Hades leapt on to the deck of the boat, making no sound when he landed. He gradually lowered Persephone on to the deck and regarded her knees hitting the deck harshly as she let herself collapse. Hades refused to let her sobs tear at him, but all he could do was listen. Even her cries were music to his ears. He felt like a sick man, enjoying the tears of another, but her voice was so hypnotic that even a deaf man would succumb to her.

Persephone remained sitting on the deck with her legs tucked under her. She grabbed at the hem of her dress and held it for dear life. The white dress seemed to symbolize the Upperworld and she was trying so desperately to cling on to it. A few more tears rolled down her cheek and dropped on to the wooden flooring. She was never going to be able to go home. How could anyone find this place to be a fitting home? This relentless god would keep her here until he was satisfied.

Carefully, she looked up at her captor that was looking the other way, avoiding confrontation. The boat kept tossing every which way, but it didn't seem to affect him. Persephone twisted her upper body to the side to see what Hades was looking at. That was when her eyes turned to see an impressive castle. It was dark, foreboding and was tall enough to reach the top of the cavern. She couldn't make out the details yet she noticed that there were high, iron gates at the entrance.

When the boat came to a halt, Hades thanked Charon with two gold coins and returned to the startled maiden on the deck. She was too entranced by the incredible palace to notice that Hades knelt behind her to sweep her off her feet. He cradled her beside his breast securely and made his way towards the front gates. There was a faint touch on his left hand and he glanced down to see the young goddess' hand gripping at his wrist. She forcefully tugged at it, but Hades' kept his hold on her. Persephone felt drained of all emotion and strength. Fighting Hades was worthless and she wasted her energy trying to remove herself from him. She wasn't even capable of lifting a finger, but she remained awake, constantly on alert. Persephone ultimately wanted to know where they were going.

After carrying her through the iron gates, he gestured to the servants to open the twin doors leading into the main hall. The lifeless shades pulled the doors open, forcing a soft breeze of cool air towards them. The Underworld's throne room was spacious, but it didn't have as many seats as it did on Mount Olympus. There were only two thrones, one next to the other that were placed at the other end of the circular room. One onyx throne was adorned with carvings, jewels and even sharpened bones while the other throne was silver with golden details. Persephone was confused, didn't Hades rule alone?

Hades' heart began to pound wildly. No more would Hades sleep alone at night. Persephone would finally be at his side. Everything was prepared for Persephone before her descent. He made sure his room was fitting and her wardrobes were full with gowns made only by the most practiced tailors. Hades collected the most skilled craftsmen in the Underworld to make beautiful jewels for his beloved. The necklaces and crowns were made especially for her, only using the most beautiful gems. The dark lord knew she wouldn't come to the Underworld willingly, but nonetheless, she was with him. Approaching the first door of the nearest corridor, Hades released the maiden, pulled out a key and pulled her into the small room. There was a four-poster bed in the center of the room and a lit fireplace to the left of it. Hades made sure it was comfortable for his guest and only used the finest silk for the sheets. The walls were painted a basic grey, resembling the moon matched with the silk sheets that resembled the night sky. Persephone would certainly find this room fitting, although, she would find Hades' quarters much more impressive.

Persephone was too tiresome to speculate the impeccable room. Her eyes grew heavy, but was startled when Hades lowered her on to the sheets. They dipped with her weight and she turned her head to the side. Maybe if she played dead, Hades would leave. She was fuming with anger, depression and anxiety but was too weak to fight him off as he lay next to her. The bed shifted under the combined weight making Persephone gravitate towards Hades. She felt his hand ghost over her shoulders. Closing her eyes tight, she tried not to cringe when Hades oppressed her space.

"P-Please, don't hurt me!" Persephone winced as he traced the length of her arm with his fingers.

"There is no need to fear, my love. I will not harm you," he spoke softly. Wait… did he just call her 'my love'? Persephone pulled herself from Hades frightfully and curled herself tightly into a fetal position. Feeling his hands again on her skin made her jump.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked fearfully, not moving from her place. Persephone heard the shuffle of fabric behind her and felt the warm breath of Death against the back of her neck.

"I want nothing more than to be with you, my sweet Persephone," he muttered right in her ear. Was this a sick joke he was trying to play? Persephone was scared out of her mind as she lay there in the arms of lord of the Underworld. How dare he try to toy with her emotions!

"Lord Hades," Persephone murmured almost silently, "please, let me go home!" She could almost sense him frowning to her words. Why couldn't he just let her go? Besides, she didn't belong here, in the darkness. She was born to frolic under the sunshine, not to be trapped in a hole of darkness. The weight of the bed shifted as Hades removed himself from Persephone's side. He stood at the side of the bed and peered down at the distraught maiden. My gods she is beautiful, he thought silently. Even though tears stained her eyes, she was the most beautiful woman Hades had ever seen. Persephone would learn to love Hades, even if it took an eternity.

Hades shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not?" she desperately cried as she sat upright on the bed.

"My dear, you have no idea how long I have needed you!"

"Hades, I barely know you!"

"You will know me in time, my love."

"No! I want to go home!"

There was a long moment when the two of them just glared into each other's eyes. Persephone looked at him with desperation and unease, while Hades peered down at his love with want and hope. Then, Hades strolled to the small table next to Persephone and forcefully pulled the drawer forward. More confused than ever, Persephone attempted to see what Hades was looking for as he scavenged through the drawer filled with trinkets.

"What are you doing?" she asked frantically, watching Hades retrieve an odd-looking bottle from the drawer. He tapped the glass a few times, bit the cork off and grabbed Persephone's arm tightly. The liquid was thick and black, almost resembling the river she saw earlier.

"Drink this," he demanded sternly wrapping a strong arm around Persephone to hold her still. She looked at him distrustfully and slapped his hand away. Hades grunted and tried to pour the mysterious liquid into the little goddess' mouth, but she pushed it away once more.

"You can't make me," she stated as he held the bottle firmly in his freehand.

"I can," he retorted tightening his grip around her.

Persephone jostled trying to break free, then, Hades grabbed her chin assertively, "What did I tell you about resisting me, girl." Persephone sneered at him and turned her head away from the lip of the bottle.

He sighed while holding the bottle in front of her eyes, "Drink. This will help you sleep."

The young goddess slapped his hand away, again, "Who said I needed help sleeping?"

"Trust me, you will need this when the souls of Tartarus begin to scream," Hades uttered. He thought of her wellbeing, but to Persephone, he was being way to harsh to her. She was only a child and Hades was treating her like a prisoner.

Before Persephone got a chance to respond, Hades thrust the bottle's opening into Persephone's mouth releasing the warm liquid down into her throat. It only took a few droplets to make Persephone feel light-headed. Her eyes were already heavy and now they were closed. Her inner voice was screaming at Hades, but no words left her mouth. _No! Don't go to sleep, Persephone! You can't let him win! _She fought to keep herself awake, yet sleep was overpowering her. Hades gently lowered Persephone's head onto the pillow. Her hair was splayed out under her and her long eyelashes fluttered in her attempt to keep herself awake. The last thing she remembered was feeling Hades place his lips on her forehead and hearing the click of the door as he left.

**A/N: I don't have anything to say about this chapter except: Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors I stink at correcting those. Thanks for all of the reviews and such. I appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I took my time with this chapter because a lot of things are happening. Sorry I've been caught up with…summer? No, actually I have no excuse. I've just been very lazy. Sorry for the spelling errors and stuff, but I don't feel like changing it so deal with it. Read & Review, homies. Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys! **

With a click, Hades pulled the door to Persephone's room shut. After giving Persephone a few drops of the river water, Hades knew she would be slumbering for some time, at least 24 hours. That would give him more than enough time to collect his thoughts about this whole situation. He admitted kidnapping wasn't the most brilliant idea in his mind, although it was the most convenient. Perhaps he should have courted her proper on the surface, then after a while, then take her into his realm.

There were so many things that Hades should have done differently, but all of those things would not be different in Persephone's eyes. With Apollo in the way, Hades would never have gotten the chance to show his love to her. After the incident in the meadow, Hades knew that Apollo would give as much as Hades did to Persephone. They both admired the young goddess, despite that Apollo was the obvious choice of a suitor. He was strong, powerful and sat at the right hand of the most powerful god in Olympus. On the other hand, Hades was stubborn, ominous and reclusive. He was too cruel to his beloved. Overpowering her with his strength and regal prowess, he bruised her wrist, pulled her too harshly and ignored her pleads.

Hades didn't have any experience with women in general, including his sisters. When he was younger, he was clueless on how to console his crying sister or mother. His bleak soul didn't allow him to feel empathy towards his peers. One exception was Persephone. While traveling down the river of Hades, his first sense of pity hit him as he listened to her soft cries. It didn't give him pleasure to see his love weep in despair, even if he was the cause. He wanted to apologize to her, embrace her and stroke her hair, but his uncaring heart didn't allow it. It wasn't his nature to care for someone else. If Hades was generous towards his subjects, Tartarus would be empty and the Isles of the Blessed would be overcrowded.

There he was, the powerful ruler of the Underworld, silently gazing at the wooden door before him. Feeling Persephone close to him made him feel happy, even if he was merely standing outside her door. He could sense her breathing softly in her silent dream. Was she dreaming about him? Or was she dreaming about her home on the surface? With half lidded eyes, Hades thought of Mount Olympus. Had he forgotten about the other Gods and goddesses already? What would they think about this? No way in Tartarus would they be able to bring Persephone home. He would never let them take her away from him. The Gods of Olympus already hated their fallen brother. Doomed to the fiery pits of the Underworld to rule alone; Hades hated it. Finally, another would feel the same as he. Shrouded by shadows and darkness forever was a curse, but now the person he loved so very much would be beside him.

"My lord?" someone called out to the oblivious Hades. He kept his eyes locked on the door. Hades was in no mood to speak with his colleagues.

The dark lord grunted, "Do you not see that I am busy, Hecate?"

"May I point out that you are simply staring at Persephone's door?" she noted.

"And your point is?"

He heard her sigh behind him, "This is no way to spend your day, Hades. You have souls to attend to."

"Just get Thanatos to do it today!" he suggested. Hecate felt like she was talking to a child. Hades was such a fool to fall victim to love. He was a very busy ruler and couldn't afford to get distracted.

"Thanatos has been covering for you for the past week. Don't you think you should get back to work?" she reminded her superior, "she is only a girl."

"How can you say that?" he scowled, turning to face the witch goddess, "have you even met, Persephone?"

Hecate shook her head, "If it will please my lord, I will."

"When you do, you will learn she is more than just a girl," he added, "and she will grow on you just as she has to me." With that, Hades hastily left Hecate still standing a few feet away from Persephone's door. How could a young girl have such an affect on a God as powerful as he? Hecate had heard stories of the spring goddess; she was told that she was kindly, very beautiful and as innocent as anyone could ever be. She never knew that Hades would ever fall in love. Sometimes she wondered how he could live a life of solitude. Perhaps someone as bright as Persephone could lighten up his soul for once. But stories didn't do her justice, she needed to see Persephone for herself.

* * *

Pouring himself another glass of wine, Zeus sat back in his chair, drunk and elated. He was exceedingly joyful today, especially after bedding a beautiful nymph just that morning. He especially liked this girl compared to the others that he has bedded. The nymph looked oddly like Artemis, with her long brown hair and beautiful silver eyes. The best part was that Hera was too busy conversing with Aphrodite to notice his affairs. It was a particularly quiet day, but suddenly the twin doors swung open forcefully and a strong wind blew forward.

"HE TOOK HER!" Zeus heard Apollo bellow into the room. Through his hazy gaze he spotted his distraught son walking on to the platform.

"Hey look everyone! It's Apollo, my s-son," he hiccupped as he threw back his head to swallow more wine. Apollo knocked the glass from Zeus' hand and watched it spill to the ground.

Grasping his father's shoulders he looked into his drunken eyes, "Father! Don't you hear me? HE TOOK HER! HE TOOK PERSEPHONE!" Zeus widened his eyes only to close them tightly to grab hold of his head.

"Damn, I shouldn't have had that much wine, ha-ha," he laughed wearily.

"Do you not hear me?!" Apollo fumed, "He. Took. Her!"

"Whoooo?"

"PERSEPHONE!"

"My daughter?"

"YES YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"What about her?" His breath smelled of wine and sex.

"Your brother kidnapped her!"

"No-no, Poseidon would never do that," Zeus drunkenly replied.

Apollo sighed impatiently, "No…_Hades_ took her!"

"Ah, the fallen one, " he acknowledged then paused for a moment, "well good for him!"

"Good? How could you say that?!" Apollo screamed, "I was the one who was supposed to marry Persephone!"

"I told you Hades would get what he wants."

"How could you let this happen?!"

"Hey, you can't blame me! I just sit here all day and drink good wine!" he reminded his son.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had let Demeter live with her daughter!" he continued, not listening to his Zeus, "Demeter would have never allowed Hades to just steal her away!"

Zeus sat up in his chair, "She would have never allowed Persephone to marry you either."

"At least I had a chance," Apollo retorted hatefully storming out of the throne room. His father was no help in his quest to free Persephone. He was too drunk and lazy to ever take action. Apollo needed help from someone who cared for her as much as he did.

Upon entering the hallway, he took an immediate right and approached a door. He gained access to the door by using a single bronze key. The door creaked open and revealed a set of long, spiraling stairs. Journeying down the stairs, he stopped to snatch a torch from the wall fixtures. The spiraling hall felt damp and silent as he made his way to the chambers below the throne room. At the foot of the stairs was a short hallway with six doors adjacent from each other. The lower chambers were different compared to the nicer ones above the throne room. The walls were painted a plain red and the adornments were few. These were rarely used and were only used for housing 'important' prisoners. A long time ago, the Gods of Olympus kept traitors in the palace, but locked them away in a pleasant bedroom. Now, mortals were not permitted to entire the palaces of Olympus which kept the chambers empty; except for one.

Using the torch for guidance, Apollo strolled to the farthest door, pulled out another key and placed it in the lock. With a loud click, the heavy door was pulled open and Apollo stepped inside. The room was fairly chilly and dim. There was an elaborate bed in the center of the room, an oak vanity and a single bookshelf. Dresses were scattered about the floor as well as broken glass and dirt.

"Hello?" Apollo called out into the room. He stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. After closing the door, he turned to see Demeter sitting on the windowsill watching the mortal world below her. She looked doleful, tiresome and alone. Apollo felt absolutely guilty for letting his father do this to her. It felt wrong in so many ways and wasn't fair to Persephone.

"Has your father sent you to release me?" she asked still peering down at the villages. He approached Demeter's side but kept a fair distance.

"I'm afraid not, Demeter, and I am truly sorry for that. I have come to your chambers to ask for your help," he said carefully.

He could feel her sneering at him, "And why should I help the right-hand of the man who locked me down here?"

"It is about your daughter," he explained sounding a bit desperate, "she was kidnapped by Hades and was taken into the Underworld!" Demeter quickly turned when he said this with her eyes opened wide. She stood up from the windowsill and ran to the side table. Grabbing the remaining vase, she threw it over her head and hurled it a few inches from Apollo's head.

"WHAAAT?!" she screamed sending a strong force in Apollo's direction, "ZEUS LET THAT DEMON STEAL MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I understand your anger, but if you want your daughter back you're going to have to help me," he said softly pulling something out from his satchel. Apollo took out a brown parchment from his bag and placed it on the table. Demeter came forward and peered down at the paper, still fuming with pure anger. It was an old map of the mountains and the villages. The map showed six mountain peeks, in which Mount Olympus was the tallest. Demeter looked up at Apollo who looked determinedly at the map.

"What do you need me for?" she asked sharply.

He placed his index finger on the aligning mountains near Olympus, "The mortal entrance to Hades is at the foot of one of these mountains. I know you have visited the Underworld a few times and I need to know which one it is." He looked up at Demeter and waited for her answer. She looked skeptical, deciding if Apollo would truly bring her daughter home safely. It was clear that Apollo desired her daughter's hand and questions if Apollo actually cared for her safety.

"There," she finally said pointing at the mountain to the left of Olympus, "That is where the entrance is." Apollo smiled. Now he knew where he was traveling. It would take more than a few weeks to reach the entrance, but Apollo was willing to make the trek to the Underworld. Something built up in his chest; determination, desire and hope. Once he brings Persephone back to the surface, he will wed her and all will celebrate their union. This trip wasn't for Zeus, Demeter or even Persephone. This journey was ultimately for his own self.

* * *

She fluttered her eyes open to see the midnight black ceiling above her. Her head was still spinning and she wasn't quite sure where she was. Persephone shifted her body a bit and felt the soft mattress underneath her form. When she moved a little more, she felt her back and arms began to ache in pain. Ouch! Quickly, she moved her head to where she could see her arm clearly. There were bruises scattered up and down her arm, mostly around her wrist. Her skin was almost pale from the lack of sunlight and the cold room. She looked at her other wrist and eyed the gold bangle he had given her a few nights ago. After forcefully removing the band from her wrist, she hurled it directly at the glass mirror hanging over the armoire. Coming in contact with the glass, the mirror shattered into a million pieces, falling onto the floor. Through the cracks and missing pieces, Persephone gazed at her reflection. Dead. That was what she saw. She was no longer the bright, pretty face she was used to seeing every morning. Her hair was matted and dull similar to her eyes which were drained of light. Even her heart felt dead. She didn't feel any life flow through her veins. Hate and betrayed swelled in her chest. Persephone was so stupid to let him into her life. He wasn't gentle or understanding! He was a sadistic man who took all the light from her life.

Gradually, she placed both of her feet on the marble floor and eyed the door. It wasn't anything special; it was a simple wooden door with a brass knob. From where she was standing, she couldn't tell if it was locked. She slowly neared the door and reached for the handle. Persephone turned the knob and, to her delight, the door wasn't locked. Not wasting any more time trapped in the room, the little goddess forced herself out into the hallway. It was dimly lit and there were shades floating every which way. The marble was cold under her feet and it was hard to walk on. She was so used to prancing through cool mud and warm grass. A slight breeze blew through Persephone hair and she turned to notice a shade standing before her. Gasping in surprise, she noticed that the shade was completely transparent. It took the shape of a Greek warrior dressed in armor, ready for battle. He was tall, muscled and looked only a few years older than Persephone. There was no expression on his face, but Persephone could tell he was baffled by her.

"Pardon me, sir, I didn't mean to run into you," Persephone said timidly as the shade looked blankly into her eyes.

"Are you dead…?" the warrior asked monotonously.

"I don't know. Am I?" she asked frantically. Lowering her eyes, she looked at her body which appeared to be normal.

The warrior didn't offer an answer, but instead floated past the puzzled girl. Persephone didn't understand. She didn't look anything like those shades, but she felt dead inside. Was this what the mortals felt before they were judged?

The goddess continued her journey down the hall, passing the shades of nymphs and warriors alike. The hall was supported by elegant pillars that had carvings of different Gods on the length. Light filled the hall as two shades opened the twin doors. Persephone slowly approached the entrance and peaked inside a dome-shaped room. The chamber was large and was lit by a single chandelier in the center of the dome that Persephone swore resembled the moon. She leaned in further to spot Hades languidly sitting on his dark throne. He looked bored as the other immortals of the Underworld gave them their reports. Persephone leaned in too far and before she could pull herself back, Hades turned his head to notice her standing behind the archway. Hades smirked to himself and gestured for his colleagues to leave the throne room. He sat up from his seat and quietly inched toward the shrinking maiden.

Persephone held her breath upon hearing the silent footsteps of the lord of the Underworld. Thinking on impulse, Persephone withdrew from her hiding place and began to run away from the approaching God. Persephone knew exactly what Hades was planning to do to her; he was going to send her to Tartarus! How could that be? Persephone was immortal, but Hades was powerful enough to send all the Olympian gods to Tartarus if he wished. Slowing her pace, she spotted a large statue of an Underworld God in the corner. She noticed a small space separating the statue and the wall and squeezed herself in the space. Persephone held her back against the wall behind her in her attempt to shield herself from the light. Her chest was heaving up and down from the run and she caught her breath.

Still scared out of her mind, Persephone peeked from behind the altar of the statue and spotted the dark lord trudging into view. He looked awful pleased with himself and he had a sly smirk on his face, which Persephone hated. Hades paused for a moment to listen for her breathing and finally heard the little goddess' heart pound wildly behind the statue of Thanatos. He hurriedly approached the statue and angled himself to where he could plainly see Persephone cowering in the shadows, her eyes wide with terror.

"Persephone, what are you doing back there?" he asked condescendingly, walking a few paces forward. As he did this, Persephone shrieked and pressed her back to the stonewall.

"Stop! Don't come any closer," she cried, "you'll hurt me!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "My love, I would never do such a thing. Besides, I have already told you I wouldn't harm you. What else can I do to prove that to you!" He stretched his hand out to her kindly, but she refused to take it.

"Take me home!" she demanded, holding back tears.

"It would be wise if you'd stop asking that, because you will be staying down here for some time," he warned her sternly.

"Why?"

He held out his hand for her again, "I will explain everything to you later. Would you like to join me for dinner? It would make me very happy if you accepted my invitation." Persephone stared at Hades' outstretched hand for a few moments before she gave him a sour look.

"No."

Hades' eyes relaxed as he dulled his expression, "I'm not giving you a choice, Persephone." The little goddess hid herself from Hades' threatening stare by pulling her knees to her chest.

"Please, leave me alone," she pleaded.

Hades kept his eyes locked on the maiden and spoke bluntly, "No." Subsequently, Hades used all of his brawn to pull the shrieking girl from her hiding spot by grasping her waist. Unceremoniously, he flung her to his side and held his hold on her as she tried to fight him.

Taking both her wrists in his hands he tried to calm her, "Please stop struggling. You're only going to hurt yourself." Looking in her eyes, he saw pain. He knew she was miserable in his realm, but she resisted opening her heart for him.

Once her cries ceased, Persephone felt pressure on her wrists, "Come," she heard Hades say, "we mustn't keep the chefs waiting."

Persephone was led to the same throne room, but now there was a long dining table set for two. Shades were quickly placing silver platters on the table and chairs for the two of them. One of the chairs was Hades' throne and the other, was the silver throne Persephone saw the other day. Hurrying over to Persephone's seat, Hades pulled the chair out for her and let her sit down. He smiled joyfully, making Persephone cringe, excitedly darting to the opposite side of the table.

"The chefs in the Underworld are quite excellent. They only use the finest vinegar and spices in the region. You will find the dishes pleasing, I presume," he said quickly, sitting back in his throne. Persephone looked down at the food skeptically, then back up at Hades.

"I'm not an idiot, Hades," she stated plainly.

Hades glanced up from his plate with a glint of disappointment in his eyes, "What do you mean by that, my love?"

"I know what happens when I eat the food of the Underworld…I will be tied to the realm for eternity," she explained quietly. Clever girl. Hades knew Persephone was educated, but didn't expect her to know the rules of his realm. He was planning to trick her into eating the food, but now it wouldn't do him any good.

"Wait…you were planning to trick me!" she blurted.

Hades gulped, "Well, Persephone, trick is such a harsh way to put it."

Persephone stood up from the throne, "You ARE trying to trick me! What sick game are you playing at, Hades!"

"There is no game, my dear. I was simply trying to nourish my bride," he justified quickly.

"That is no excuse- wait…what did you say?" she squinted her eyes at Hades who was playing with his food.

Nodding, Hades sat up from the table and made his way to Persephone's side, "Yes, it is true, my love. You are to be my bride."

"_WHAAAAAT?!" _

"And it would make me very happy if you accepted my proposal," he added grasping her hand suddenly. Persephone was relieved while also furious. She was happy she wasn't about to be damned to Tartarus, but was furious that Hades was forcing her to be his wife.

"Never! I would rather die!" she spat trying to release herself from Hades' strong grip. He chuckled evilly and ensnared her waist with his other arm. His hands felt oddly warm on her skin and his eyes looked bluer than before.

"Well, you're already in hell so you better get used to it," he said harshly, "soon, my love, we will be wed and I will finally have a beautiful maiden by my side." Persephone scoffed and pushed at his chest. No way in hell was she going to let this happen to her. Her mother would never allow herself to be married to Hades, nor her father for that matter.

"So I'm going to be you're official whore?!"

"Ha-ha. No, my beloved, I brought you down here to rule beside me…as well as other things..." he winked at her at the indication. Persephone flinched at the idea of her soft, naked body under Hades' much larger one. She liked the idea of eternal chastity, but her father decided that she would not end up like Artemis or Athena.

"In the mean time, your needs will be tended too by handmaidens and if you need me, I will be in the study," he mentioned watching her confused expression. Before she could object, Hades walked past her and began to stroll towards the hall.

"Wait!" she frantically called out to him. The idea of being forced into wedlock with this insufferable man frightened the poor girl. Persephone would rather marry Apollo if it meant being away from Hades.

She cried out to him once more to get his attention but he kept pacing in front of her. His strides were much longer than hers, which made it difficult to catch up to him. Persephone increased her speed, but to no avail. Hades turned the corner and opened the nearest door. Why wasn't he paying attention to her?

Persephone ran in front of him to get him to notice her, "Wait! Hades!" He pushed her gingerly to the side and tried to close the door behind him. She attempted to force her way inside, but she heard the door click before she turned the knob. _Damn it! _She banged her fists against the door, shouting and screaming. Questions needed to be answered and Persephone was desperate to be returned home. Losing the feeling in her hands, she collapsed onto the marble floor, weeping. Her life was over. She wasn't any different than any of the shades around her.

Pausing in her sobs, Persephone noticed a great shadow looming over. She couldn't see through her pooling tears, but saw a large person towering over her.

"W-who are you?" she asked timidly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Upon clearing her vision, she looked up to see an intimidating man dressed in black armor. His armor almost looked as if they were entirely made of blades. She couldn't see his face on account of the helm. Suddenly, he inched closer to Persephone and stopped when he was only a centimeter away from her feet.

As he leaned over, Persephone gasped, but saw he was offering her his hand. She hesitantly let the stranger pick her up from her sitting position and matched his grey eyes. Then he finally spoke in a low, husky voice, "Thanatos. My name is Thanatos, my lady."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't believe we have met, Persephone. It's lovely to finally meet you," he spoke with a raspy voice. Persephone noticed how short she was compared to him. His full shadow seemed to loom over her entire body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Thanatos," she said looking into his eyes. His eyes were like wildfire, spreading through her body, engulfing her in the flame of his eye. Feeling a bit more comfortable around him, she relaxed her shoulders.

He smiled softly and released her hand, "Yes, I suppose you are the master's new guest?" A notion that Persephone didn't like being reminded of.

She sighed deeply, "Unfortunately, yes. I am his 'guest' as you so put it." Perhaps he wasn't informed of her arrival at all. That's odd. Wouldn't Hades have told his subjects before her descent?

"You're …unhappy here?" he said after he noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes. He made sure he was sensitive with her, with the lack of knowledge he had of her arrival in the first place.

She nodded slowly without giving a response. Persephone didn't want to believe that she would be trapped here, despite Hades' firmness with her. Clinging to the Upperworld was her last chance for survival deep in this hell hole. Hades told her sternly that she will be married to him and will stay in his realm for eternity. An eternity. Some days, Persephone wished she was mortal so she could die and reincarnate as a new being. Oh how fun would it be to live in another life, to run freely knowing that the next day will be filled with joy and laughter. On the other hand, in exchange for reincarnation, the mortals were vulnerable to infection, disease and death. They were cursed with temptation, greed and lust and many misfortunes they would encounter throughout their lives.

Suddenly, Thanatos reached to gently grasp her chin and tilted her head, "I am truly sorry that you are unhappy here. You do not need to explain anything to me, my lady, and I would never ask anything of you that would make you uncomfortable." Her eyes sparkled. She was touched by his genuinely kind words. It had felt like forever since someone has said something kind to Persephone.

Thanatos smiled warmly upon the maiden's face. She was so beautiful and light. Her true essence seemed to enter his body, warming his soul, bringing him serenity. Persephone was so young and innocent, yet Hades was so stern and hateful. It was an awful sight, to see this beautiful girl before him, sad and alone in a dark world. Something in his heart told him to care for her, protect her from all the hate in his realm. Thanatos didn't know what he was feeling when he looked upon her shining face. Was his admiration just mere infatuation? Or was there a special connection between them?

"Thank you, sir. That is awfully kind of you to say," she replied softly, returning a smile.

"You deserve better than this, Persephone. If you need someone to talk to, I am always here," he said lastly, raising her hand to his lips. Persephone blushed wildly at the contact. What would Hades think of this? Would he be angry if she was caught speaking with another man? There was nothing wrong about it, but Hades seemed like the jealous time. Releasing her hand, Thanatos bowed to Persephone and unhurriedly walked out of her sight.

Wandering down the candle-lit hall, Persephone came to an open door and peeked inside. Her eyes widened to see an enormous collection of scrolls, books and journals neatly organized on the shelves. On the first floor, there were rows of countless bookshelves and tables and on the second floor overlooking the first, was a large desk next to another group of bookshelves. There was nothing else for Persephone to do, so she began to skim through some scrolls that were rolled out on the tables. With both of her hands, she stretched the parchment. It was a list of all the immortals of the Underworld. Wandering her eyes further down the page, she noticed that Thanatos' name was not listed among the others. That's odd. Even Hades' name wasn't listed. Wasn't Thanatos among the lesser Gods of the Underworld? Without thinking, Persephone folded the document into fourths and tucked it away in her pocket.

Continuing her search of some sort of entertainment, she stumbled upon a collection of mortal, Greek literature. Shrugging, she randomly chose a novel to reach and found a chair to relax in. Her mother kept her away from most books to keep her daughter as ignorant as possible. Persephone only remembered reading about the harvest festival and the war of the Gods. Fortunately for Persephone, she was taught to read by her friends, Athena and Artemis.

There was a light knock on the door, causing Persephone to look up from her book. She could see a silhouette of a lengthy woman standing in the doorway. Her head was cocked to the side, looking at Persephone, studying her from afar. Persephone rearranged herself in the armchair and faced the mystery figure.

"Hello? Who's there?" she called out politely.

The woman stepped forward into the light, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, my dear, you may call me Hecate." The woman was very beautiful. She wore a gossamer, floor-length dress and had her black hair tied into a bun. Her eyes were a unique shade of crystal blue and green and she had a warm smile on her features. She reminded her of her mother, how she would smile at her in the morning and would greet her with a warm embrace.

Persephone stood up and smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hecate. There's no need to apologize, I was bored anyway." They both laughed softly and Hecate took a few steps closer to Persephone.

"My-my, aren't you a beautiful child. You've grown quite nicely since I've seen you last," she said warmly, eyeing Persephone up and down.

"We've already met?"

Hecate laughed, "Not formally, my child. When you were just a babe, I had the privilege to see you for the first time."

"Come," Hecate gestured for Persephone to follow her, "walk with me. Let's chat, shall we?" Without a word, Persephone trailed behind the goddess out of the library and back into the hallway.

"Have you enjoyed your stay in the Underworld?" Hecate asked carefully, "I assume Hades has treated you nicely."

Persephone's expression dulled, "To be honest, no. I hate it here and Hades has been nothing but cruel to me." The tears already started to form in her eyes.

Hecate embraced the little goddess, stroking her hair, "It's going to be alright, my child. Hades is a complex creature and is dealing with some new emotions he is not familiar with. The least you can do is give him a chance."

"I guess I could try," she sniffled drying her eyes. Hecate gave her a warm smile and touched her cheek. Persephone was such a delicate creature. She was too good for Hades and deserved better than this. This maiden clearly belonged under the sunshine surrounded by love and kindness.

"Have you met anyone else down here in Hades?" Hecate spoke, changing the subject.

The little goddess' expression lightened a bit, "Yes, ma'am! Thanatos introduced himself to me just a few minutes ago!" Once Hecate heard his name, she forced her lips into a thin line. Her expression dulled and her eyes relaxed.

"Persephone…it would be wise if you do not talk to Thanatos again," Hecate said gravely. A bit skeptical, Persephone raised a brow.

"Why not? He was very kind to me."

"Persephone, please. Do not question my advice, for your sake and his too."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hecate pulled Persephone into a secluded corner and leaned in, "Thanatos is not someone you should be seen around. Especially when Hades is around."

Persephone's eyes opened wide, "Why?! What does this have to do with Hades!'

"Hades and Thanatos do not get along very well…"

"Why? What happened between them?"

"My lady, it's not polite to ask so many questions…"

"Please tell me!"

She heard Hecate sigh, "Hades has never liked Thanatos. In the realm of Hades, Thanatos is Hades' equal."

"What..?"

"They are both the very essence of death in the eyes of the Gods, but Hades is of bloodline with Zeus, therefore, he has the right to the obsidian throne."

"It is true, my child. Every god and goddess knows it. They constantly disagree and they never come to terms with each other. I guess you could say they are sworn enemies." Persephone didn't know what to say to this. Thanatos was actually his equal? Who'd have known? Thanatos was such an unknown god in the Upperworld, yet in the Underworld, he was just as powerful as Hades himself.

"Persephone, heed my warning. If Hades ever saw his beloved bride conversing with his mortal enemy, he would cast Thanatos into the fiery pits of hell and torture him relentlessly," she warned.

"I understand," Persephone replied.

"Good," she said quietly, "I would not want you to be caught up in anything serious."

Before Hecate could leave Persephone, she called out to her, "Hecate!"

She turned, "Yes, child?"

"Thank you. For telling me this," Persephone said plainly.

"You are very welcome, goddess of spring."

* * *

There was no sun in the Underworld, but Persephone could tell it was in the middle of the night. Lying on the bed, her eyes grew tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She felt extremely lonely, and wanted to see Thanatos again. Persephone wanted to ask him questions and learn about this realm, even though it was her prison. Something about him fascinated her. He was must more interesting than Hades and was very kind to her.

Persephone stood up from the bed when she heard the sound of knocking at the door, "Hades, leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!"

The door slowly creaked open to reveal the dark god standing in the doorway, "I apologize for disturbing you, my lo-"

"I don't need your apologies! I want you to go away!" she said burying her face in a pillow. Persephone didn't want Hades to see her tears. She already felt weak and vulnerable to him. Then, she heard the sound of rustling clothes beside her and the bed dipped as he sat next to her.

"Persephone…I am ashamed of how I treated you these past couple of months-"

"It's been MONTHS?!" she screamed.

Hades flinched at her sudden reaction, "Yes, my love, time in the Underworld moves a lot faster than that in the Upperworld. You have been here for quite some time." He grabbed her hand in his to calm her, but it only seemed to frighten her more.

"I am truly sorry, Persephone. I wish I could be a better husband to you," he said gently.

Persephone squinted her eyes, "You will _never _be my husband. And I will never love you!" The hate in her grew as she saw the desire and admiration in his eyes.

He sighed, "I wish you would accept this, Persephone, but I am afraid that you do not have a choice in this." They both stood up from the bed facing each other, eye to eye, toe to toe. His tone was calm, but his words cut through Persephone like a knife.

"We will be wed two days from today, and it will be the happiest day of my life," when Hades said this, Persephone wanted to vomit, but she hadn't eaten anything since she was brought to the Underworld. Damn Hades! Damn him! Persephone would not succumb to him!

"…I wish I were dead," Persephone mumbled hatefully.

"Now-now, you don't mean that-"

"I do! I mean every word of it! All you've done is hurt me and it's done no good! You claim to love me, yet all you show is hate. I hate you, Hades! You are nothing but a vile, horrible man!" she finally confessed.

Hades drew back his right and in the air and with all his might, he harshly knocked Persephone to the ground with a red mark burning on her cheek. She screamed. Tears ran down her flushed face as she fearfully looked up at Hades, who was paralyzed. Persephone remained on the floor, cowering in fear. The pain, it hurt so much. Hades' hand was cold which made it even worse.

"You are starting to make this very difficult for me, Persephone. You will obey me or you will face the consequences," he said clearly, giving Persephone a threatening glare. The frightened girl didn't answer, but merely nodded her head once. His anger was clear and Persephone didn't want to make it worse. If she angered him so, why was his heart set on her?

Hades couldn't bear to look at his bride that he has just struck. His strike wasn't even merciful, it was painful for the both of them. What had he just done? Instead of trying to sooth his beloved, he worsened her condition. There was no hope left for him. All the trust and love for him had left her heart. All that was left was an empty soul that despised Hades. Was it painful to hear her say that she hated him? Even more so, was it painful to hear her call her a horrible man? Hades never thought that those words would have ever left her lips, he was born to believe that Persephone would always be a gentle and caring creature. Of course she was kind, but not to those who did not return the favor…

Without glancing back, Hades left the room immediately, not able to stomach the sight of his love enduring the pain of the hit. Hades wanted to turn around and apologize, but decided to leave knowing that it was too late. He closed the door behind him softly and locked it. Deep down, Hades truly cared for her wellbeing, yet chose to not act on it. His love would not fully surface until Persephone returned the love, which she would never do. Perhaps Persephone was never to be his wife, maybe she _did _belong under the warmth and protection of Helios. The Underworld was no place for someone as innocent as she. Hades had planned to make Persephone the happiest wife he could ever wish for, but Persephone was never happy when she was with him.

Persephone cried when she touched her cheek. When Hades hit her with his backhand, it formed a large bruise. Her cheek was still burning from the contact and her eyes were brimming with fresh tears. Why did Hades hit her like that? It wasn't remorseful at all! There was so much pain in her heart as well as her body. She felt like a worn rag doll that had been dragged to and fro. Persephone had grown up believing that husbands treated their wives with respect and honor, but reality hit the goddess hard. Was this how other wives felt in their marriage? Pain? Hades had shown Persephone nothing but hate and selfishness. He was never sympathetic and always seemed to make things worse when he was with her. Did Hades truly love her, or did he say that to torment her further?

When Thanatos heard the little goddess scream, he raced back into the hallway where her room was. His heart was pounding in his chest. He approached her room slowly and heard Hades' low voice from the door. Hades was threatening the little goddess harshly and Thanatos could hear her muffled cries. Suddenly, the door to her room flung open and Hades came out of the doorway and locked the door behind him. Thanatos thought on his feet by pretending to walk the opposite direction and paid no attention to Hades as he trudged away. As he left, Thanatos took two steps back, then hurried back to Persephone's door. He forcefully tucked on the doorknob. Damn…it's locked. Using his godly powers, he materialized in the room where Persephone was staying and ran to her side. She was lying on the floor, crying hysterically. Her face was buried in her arms and her hair was splayed around her. Seeing her so upset, Thanatos almost decided to leave, but how could he leave such a beautiful creature to wither away?

He knelt next to the shaking child and extended a worshipful hand. The little goddess stirred and gasped when she saw Thanatos kneeling beside her. Pausing in her tears, she looked up at him with those sad eyes he saw before. Then, Thanatos saw the red mark on her cheek. Hades had hit this poor child. How dare he! Does he think that he can just steal away a beautiful woman and make her love him? Persephone didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"Persephone, did Hades do this to you?" he asked calmly, gently stroking her cheek. He trailed after the tears and dried her eyes. Persephone nodded and burst out crying in pain. The dark god took Persephone into his hold and wrapped his arms around her lovingly with his chin in her hair and Persephone at his chest.

His arms were more welcoming than Hades'. Persephone could feel his dark presence, but his was much kinder. When Thanatos took her into his arms, Persephone couldn't refuse. She needed comfort after Hades had hit her. His embrace felt right to Persephone. Tears continued to cascade down her face, but she no longer felt the pain. He offered no words to her, but stroked her deep red hair. Her scent was feminine and smelled of flowers. Thanatos had never held a woman, but knew how they should be treated. He showed Persephone his soft side, rather than his dark side. Thanatos was known to be a brutal ruler in Hades, but proved to Persephone that he could be gentle as well. Persephone's sobs ceased and Thanatos cleared his throat to speak.

"I am so sorry this happened to you," he whispered softly into Persephone's hair, "I will do everything in my power to set you free."

Persephone looked up, surprised, "You…you would do that for me?"

He nodded and smiled warmly, "Of course I would, Persephone. I do not like seeing you hurt-"

"Persephone! Who are you talking to?" Thanatos was cut off by the sound of Hades calling from the door. They both heard him knock loudly and Persephone gasped.

"No one, my lord! I am alone," Persephone yelled in the direction of the door. She shot Thanatos a desperate look before he could stand up, then grabbed on to his arm.

"Please don't leave me here," she begged him, tightening her grip.

"Persephone, I can't," he whispered back, trying to free himself of Persephone's hold.

"I can hear someone in there with you, Persephone. I'm coming in," she heard Hades bellow, as she listened to him

"He'll hurt me! Don't let him hurt me," she pleaded, finally releasing Thanatos. He stared down at the weeping child with concern in his eyes and placed a hand on her head.

"Please do not cry. I will return," he assured her. With that, he disappeared into thin air. Persephone snatched the air trying to hold on to him. She was alone.

Then, she heard the door creak open and in came Hades, looking angry and ready to kill. He stood in the doorway and didn't attempt to come any closer. Persephone froze, knowing Hades would be provoked to hit her again.

"Someone was in here…" he observed.

"Pardon me, my lord, but I was merely talking to myself," she admitted politely through her tears.

Hades shot her a firm glare, "Good. I do not want anyone else in this room, do you understand?" She nodded in acknowledgement to get him to leave, but Hades didn't. He closed the door behind him and faced her.

"To make sure you get a good night's rest, I will sleep in your quarters tonight."

"That won't be necessary, my lord," she stammered, worried he might never leave. Hades walked past Persephone and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I feel obligated to be at my bride's side when she is troubled. We are to be married anyway, so what does it matter?" he said impudently.

Persephone narrowed her eyes, "Hades, you hit me. I don't feel safe with you."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her scoff, "You did that to yourself by angering me. I am your husband, it is my duty to be by your side." Persephone wasn't going to argue any further so she kept her mouth shut. Being in the same room as Hades made her want to throw up.

Hades curled under the covers and gestured for Persephone to join him. It took her a second to finally decide to join him in the bed, although she was still terrified of his intentions. Then, he snaked an arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Persephone could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he turned to face her.

"My love, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he tried what he thought was a smile, but Persephone ignored his words. Hades' words meant nothing to her anymore. They no longer gave her comfort or pleasure. Hades saw the empty emotion in her eyes and used his index finger and thumb to force her to look at him. Even with her lips frowning and her eyes hateful, she was still so beautiful to him. Hades loved her for her personality as well as her beauty. She was not afraid to speak her mind and was intrigued by her sunny nature. Lust and desire built up inside him; be began to sweat and blush as Persephone finally met his gaze. Hades looked past the hateful look and ignored her …

he kissed her.

**A/N: This chapter is cliché, but I kind of like this one. It introduces two new important characters and new twists to the stories that will reveal things later. Note the symbolism of the Thanatos statue in the previous chapter (If you hadn't gotten it yet). This only took me a night to write, I guess I should have taken my time with this one, but I think it's good enough. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for all of the great feedback so far! I love you guys so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

****Sorry, I rewrote this chapter three times. It's pretty cheesy, but I introduce new characters towards the end. I know there is controversy about why Hades is such a nutjob, but there is a reason for that which will be revealed later. A lot will be cleared up in this chapter which will be pretty long for my standards. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback it means a lot to me! **

The kiss was still lingering on Hades' lips as he awoke from his slumber. He remembered the kiss was gentle and sweet, her lips tasting a sweet tart. He knew that he had taken the kiss himself, but knew that Persephone enjoyed despite her anger at him. The whole night, he dreamt of the maiden lying next to him. He thought of what it would be like to finally wed his beloved and make love to her, to kiss her and embrace her. In his dreams, he imagined her smiling up at him with her fingers intertwined with hers, laughing and singing joyfully through the halls of the Underworld. Alas, this fair maiden may never sing again now that Hades has shown her his true colors.

It was such a blessing to sleep next to a beautiful face such as hers. He smiled happily as he stretched his arms around his beloved, but noticed he was hugging the air. She was gone. Hades shot himself up from the bed and peered at the empty mattress he lay in. There was a dent from where he slept, but not a mark from where Persephone had. He growled angrily. Persephone must have a while ago. It didn't take a sun to know that it was late in the night, a dangerous time to be wandering about in the Underworld.

Hades snatched his black cloak from the chair then swung it around his shoulders. He slammed the door open, trudged outside and stomped down the hall in search of his bride. Somehow Hades knew she would have left him in the night, he _did _harm her and made her feel threatened while he was with her. What happened to his life? Hades remembered when he used to be so gentle with the little goddess; watching her as she would blush at his compliments. Now, he was aggressive and forceful with his future companion. Was it that nothing was going as he had planned? Persephone was always a bright person, and Hades never thought that she would be so hateful towards him.

Increasing his pace, he hurriedly darted through various hallways and courtyards, frantically searching for her. He asked passing shades for guidance, but said that Persephone aimlessly wandered the halls for hours. Then a horrid thought occurred to Hades: what if the little goddess ran away from him? What if she escaped him somehow, returning to her mother? Or worse…Hades visualized Persephone wandering into Tartarus, unaware of the dangers. He could hear her screams and cries for help, but he could not reach her. _No, no…Persephone would __never__ be that naïve. Besides, Hecate is patrolling the crossroads. _He sighed, there was absolutely nothing to worry about, he kept reassuring himself.

* * *

In the middle of the gardens, Persephone was kneeling in the short grass, holding a single rose in her hand. She donned a thin, light pink dress that reached above her knees; one of the better choices in Hades' wardrobe. Persephone hadn't planned to leave Hades in the middle of the night, but she was restless after having him kiss her. She was stunned while also disgusted, which made her want to vomit. Hades lips were so dry and hard, which didn't make it any better. Somewhere deep in her heart, Persephone felt a little guilty for leaving Hades to sleep by himself, but she couldn't handle the pressure any longer.

Bewildered by the never-ending darkness, Persephone found comfort among the flowers of the palace gardens. If she weren't so angry with Hades, Persephone would have seen the palace as a beautiful place. Surprisingly, the realm had its own moon, but this moon was much brighter and closer to the ground. The gardens stretched all the way to a distant pine forest where Persephone could hear the distant chatter of birds. The flowers of the realm intrigued the goddess; they were bright, dark colored oddities that seemed to light up the cavern.

Sitting in the grass reminded Persephone of her mother. She remembered the young days when her mother would sit in the meadows with her as Persephone gathered flowers for a wreath. Sometimes, her mother would tell her stories or sing songs as they harvested or tended to the wildlife. Persephone recalled the short tunes and bird calls Demeter had taught her. Thinking out loud, she tried to remember what one of the tunes was and quietly sung as she twisted the stems of roses together. _Wait, no…the tune when like this? No-no, it went sort of like this!_ Not realizing how loud she was, Persephone continued to let the notes roll off her tongue, but then turned to see a few shades with their heads twisted in her direction; their faces scowled and annoyed. Persephone blushed violently, was I really that loud?

"Don't mind them, they are too grey to revel in a beauty of a voice such as yours," a voice called out from beside her, "won't you sing some more? I love hearing you sing." Slightly shifting her head, she spotted Thanatos' brown sandals next to her left hand.

Persephone smiled up at Thanatos who was waiting for her to continue. Tonight, he was not wearing his large armor, a look, which seemed strange on him, but gave Persephone a good glance at his body. He was wearing a beige, knee-length chiton that was loose on his body, and a black leather sash around his hips. To her surprise, Thanatos wasn't wearing his helm and his face was totally visible. His eyes…his eyes, were like a pool of crystal blue mixed with green and sapphire shades. He had a strong chin and his skin was not pale at all, unlike Hades', yet his hair was similarly black like his, but Thanatos' hair was cut short.

"You like my singing?" Persephone asked skeptically, raising a brow.

Thanatos knelt beside her, "Why of course! Even a deaf man would enjoy the sound of your sweet voice."

Playfully, Persephone nudged him with her elbow, "Now you're just being silly." She laughed at his outrageous remark.

"What was that song you were singing earlier?" he asked with a bit of curiosity in his throat.

She lowered her head, embarrassed that he had heard, "Oh, it was just an old song my mom and I would sing while we would work in the fields."

"Could you teach me?" he asked leaning in closer to her.

Thanatos thought he was in a dream when she began to sing. Her voice was so melodic; it was almost hypnotic. Everything about Persephone was beautiful in his eyes; from her voice to her looks. The first time Thanatos laid eyes on Persephone, he knew she was something special. It was a short tune, but its simplicity made it all it more beautiful.

Once she was finished, Persephone placed a gentle hand on Thanatos' leg, which jarred him from his mesmerized state, "Do you think you can sing that?"

He chuckled, "I could try. But I must warn you, I am not the best singer." Persephone giggled as the death god attempted to sing the same melody. His voice was so deep and masculine which was ironic when he was singing such a ladylike tune. He missed a few notes and his voice cracked a few times, "Did I sing well?"

"Yes, my lord. You sung it beautifully!" she said still laughing.

* * *

Entering the main courtyard, Hades scanned the gardens, hoping this would be where Persephone was. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard Persephone's cheery laughter. The dark god followed the happy giggle behind two twin pomegranate trees and approached the rose bushes, but stopped in his tracks when he heard another voice. He lowered himself behind the thick bush to hide himself as he spotted Persephone's form between the leaves. The leaves were too close together for Hades to see the person with the goddess, but he could clearly hear that it was a man. The voice was too faint for him to recognize it. Seeing Persephone laugh so happily at the hands of this unwelcomed visitor made anger boil inside of his chest. It seemed like forever since Hades had last seen Persephone smile that way.

Using his fingers, he moved the excess leaves out of the way and peered into the gardens. His brow became heavy and there was a growl deep in his throat. Thanatos…that bastard. He could see him kneeling next to his bride, laughing and talking. Hades had the sudden urge to walk up to him and pierce him with his sword, but held back knowing it would only worsen his relationship with Persephone. It had been years since Hades had last spoken with Thanatos. He remembered him as a coy fellow, strange as it seems for the god of death. It was in the hall of the damned where he remembered negotiating their priorities and judgments. Thanatos agreed that he would take control of the whereabouts of the Isle of the Blessed and the Elysian Fields. Hades knew that he did not like being below him, but assumed Thanatos would come to terms with it later on. Perhaps this was his way to get his revenge, but how did he know Persephone was to be his wife?

Then, Thanatos got up from his spot to stand up to bid the goddess good night. Finally, Persephone was alone and all his. Hades waited for a few moments to avoid suspicion, then walked into the gardens slowly to meet with his bride. Persephone was staring blankly into the darkness, longingly, not aware of Hades approaching her from behind.

"Out for a midnight stroll, I presume?" he stated plainly, "you shouldn't be out here alone." He almost laughed out loud when he saw her jump wildly in surprise.

"Yes, my lord, I couldn't sleep."

"That is understandable, but I do not want you to be wandering the halls unescorted, understood?" he scolded calmly.

Persephone bowed her head, remembering her courtesies, "Forgive me, my lord, I did not intend to anger you." In her mind, she thought this was a good plan; sucking up to Hades was her ticket out of this hell. The more he trusted her, the more freedom she was to have in the future.

"There is no need for formalities when you are to be my wife, but I admire your humility," his expression relaxed as he offered her the crook of his elbow, "walk with me?" Persephone glanced at him strangely, but let Hades hook his arm around hers, leading her back into the hall.

"Do you like it here in the Underworld, my dear?" he said breaking the silence between them.

She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, "Yes, my lord. I've enjoyed my stay quite immensely." It was difficult for Persephone to not grit her teeth as she said that.

He came to a halt and narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't do that."

"Do what, my lord?"  
"Don't lie to me like that. I've seen you cry, Persephone. I know how miserable you are here," he uttered.

"Then why did you ask when you already knew the answer?" she challenged.

His eyes softened, "Persephone, I care about you. You are my bride and I love you. It does not bring me joy to see you in such pain."

Persephone shot him a disgusted glare; what a hypocrite, "Then why don't you show it?"

"What do you mean?!"

"If you love me, then prove it!" she exclaimed.

He hesitated, "I-I can't."

"What do you _mean_ you _can't_…"

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, "I don't know! I just can't!"

"So you're saying you're incapable of love? Emotion?" she scoffed, "well, until you learn to express your feelings, I will never return the favor…if ever!" Persephone released herself from his grip, disgusted. Obviously Hades was lying to Persephone about loving her. If he couldn't express it, then it wasn't even there. Hades only kept Persephone here for entertainment; for personal torture. Did it give him pleasure to scare people? How could someone be so cynical? She felt a bit guilty for saying that he had no emotion, but wasn't it the truth? If she'd lied to his face would it make it any better for them both?

For the rest of the night, Persephone decided to find shelter anywhere other than where Hades was. She made sure to stay out of her bedroom, knowing Hades would know to find her there. The halls of the Underworld were plentiful and she was sure that there would be empty rooms available. She ventured down a random hall and began opening the doors that weren't locked. Some of the rooms she found were completely empty and dark, and others were occupied by servicemen. Continuing down the hall, the shapes of the doors drastically changed from ordinary, wooden ones to those made entirely of silver plating. Impulsively, she turned the knob of the closest door and peeked inside. The room was lovely. The walls were an ivory color and lined with gold. The bed looked heavenly from where she was standing and wanted to throw herself on it.

"My lady?" Persephone heard a sudden, quiet voice in the corner.

"Oh my gosh! Please forgive me! I thought this room was empty and I needed somewhere else to sleep." She hid her face behind the door, her eyes filled with shame and embarrassment. Persephone was humiliated; she had barged into someone else's quarters without permission.

The door was pulled away from Persephone and she heard the person laugh, "There is no need to apologize, my lady. You are always welcome in my apartments." Hecate appeared from behind the door and welcomed Persephone inside. The maiden was sulking and looking fairly uncomfortable from the rude confrontation.

"Thank you for being so hospitable. I didn't mean to be so rude," Persephone said timidly.

"Nonsense, child. Besides, I have been pretty lonely myself," she turned to the little goddess and saw she was conflicted, "is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Is Hades capable of feeling for someone else?" she said hesitantly, afraid she sounded like a babbling idiot.

Hecate raised a brow and smiled, "If you're asking if Hades loves you, then yes."

"Wait, that's not what-"

"Persephone, I know how hard it is to come to terms with it, but Hades has true feelings for you. Ever since the first day he met you, he couldn't stop thinking of you," Hecate assured.

"Then why is he being so cruel to me?"

Hecate reclined on a divan and sighed, "Hades is a complex creature. He was raised to hide his emotions and to never show them, for it reveals weakness. You must understand, my lady, Hades is a stubborn god and will never relinquish his title."

"Do you think he'll ever change?" Persephone asked.

"There's no guarantee, my lady, but he might if you help him to do so."

"What if I don't want to? I will never ever care for Hades unless he releases me," she declared.

Hecate sighed again, "Then this process will be very difficult for you, indeed."

"What?"

"You are to be married to Lord Hades, yes? I assume within the next week or so," the witch goddess sat up from the divan and walked up to Persephone.

"That soon?" she panicked, coming to terms with the closeness of the date.

Hecate nodded, "I'm afraid so. And when you are wed to Hades it is mandatory that you will consummate your marriage." Persephone's eyes widened to the point where they couldn't be stretched any further. Her chest started heaving up and down in panic and her heart raced.

"No! NO!" She swayed wearily, losing her balance. Persephone was going to faint, "I can't! I won't!"

"My lady, it is required of you as a wife to officiate your marriage. If not consummated, your marriage to Hades will not be official in the eyes of the gods," she explained to Persephone carefully. Hecate knew Persephone would not know much about the laws of marriage due to her mother's ignorance. She was such an innocent child, lost in a world of complications and uncertainty.

Hecate held Persephone's hands, helping her stand, "Sh-sh. It's going to be alright, child. Opening your heart to Hades is the only way to make this any easier."

Persephone was too stricken by reality to let herself cry. Lying with Hades was the last thing she wanted to do. Would he be merciful or would he split her in two? Just thinking about it made Persephone want to gag.

Hecate gradually led the shaking Persephone to her own bed, "Lie down. You need the rest." Persephone let Hecate walk her to the edge of the bed. Her eyes grew heavy, tired from the events of the day.

"T-thank y-you," she stammered, burrowing her way under the soft covers. Hecate turned to leave Persephone to rest but was stopped, "Wait! Where are you going to sleep?"

Hecate smiled warmly at the innocent child, "I've already gotten my rest, sweet child. Now it is your turn to rest. Good night, Persephone. I will come back in the morning." The witch goddess approached the door to her apartments and turned the knob. She opened the door slowly, trying to not wake the sleeping maiden, but opened the door to see Hades standing in the doorway.

"Hades? What are you doing here this late in the night?" Hecate whispered pulling the door behind her and stepping forward.

Hades tried to look over her shoulder, "Is Persephone in there?"

Irritated, Hecate took another step forward and shut the door behind her, "Yes, my lord."

He stood up tall and cleared his throat, "I would like to see her."

"She is sleeping. It would be wise to let her have some sleep," Hecate gave him a strange glare, warning him not to be so nosy, "after all she's been through…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Hades! You have made this girl's life a living hell. Look at her!" she scolded reopening the door to let Hades see how terrified she was. Persephone was literally shaking in her sleep, tugging at the sheets for protection, "she's having nightmares about you!"

Feeling insulted, Hades scoffed, "Well, I don't know what to do! Like she said, 'I have no emotions'."

She crossed her arms, "If you want this girl to love you then you better start having some or this wedding will be disastrous."

* * *

The snow was blowing mercilessly towards Apollo as he struggled to keep his stance while traveling through the plains. It was too misty to see in front of him, and Apollo was definitely lost. He had lost the map of the land hours ago when the wind whisked it away. He tried to use his powers to beat the snow, but the snow kept falling. The mountains seemed endless and there seemed to be no sign of life. He was about to give up hope, but then spotted the gates of a village. Thank Zeus! Apollo excitedly ran to the village gates and made his way inside.

The village was buried in snow, but the glare of candles shone from the windows. No people were outside, for it was too cold. The vender's stands were toppled over and the well had icicles forming under the top of it.

He trudged to the nearest building and forced his way inside to get out of the heavy snow. Apollo took breaths as he caught himself. Despite his godly essence, he was freezing cold. Never had Apollo endured such severe weather before.

His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and the first thing he noticed were the candles scattered about the room. There was a fireplace in the back of the room and a kitchen table in the corner. For a peasant home, this was a charming residence.

Then, Apollo heard the commotion of footsteps coming from the stairs. He braced himself for the worst, but then vaguely heard people talking upstairs.

"Acacius," he heard a female voice call, "I think there is someone downstairs." The floor creaked from above.

"I don't think there is, but if you're really worried about it, I'll go and look," Apollo heard the sound of another voice, then noticed a person walking down the stairs with a candlelight. Apollo froze.

The man came into sight. He was wearing a nightgown and looked very tiresome. A poorly trimmed beard framed his face and his hair was a dusky black.

To cut the silence, Apollo spoke up from the shadows, "Pardon me, sir. I am just a humble traveler and I came upon your village to seek shelter." The man, Acacius, jumped at the sound of Apollo's powerful voice. Acacius looked at this stranger dressed in regal armor; obviously not from around the area.

He coughed to clear his throat, "I understand that the weather has been rather harsh. You are always welcome in my home, sir. Please, come upstairs. We have an extra cot." Apollo raised a brow. This family was so quick to let a stranger into their home. Perhaps they know I'm a god, he thought to his self. Reluctantly, Apollo followed the man to the second floor of the house.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Apollo spotted more people. A woman in a floor-length dress hugged two small children close to her and with a young, looking male stood protectively in front of them. Presumably the elder man's family.

"Acacius, who is that?" the woman asked frightfully, eyeing the sword at Apollo's waist.

He moved out of the way to properly introduce me to his family, "No need to fret, Irene. This man was simply seeking shelter from the storm." His wife, Irene, relaxed her shoulders now that her husband provided an explanation.

"And what's your name, boy?" she asked kindly. _This peasant thought he was a boy? _If Apollo wasn't so desperate, he would have smite her down right then. Apollo was not a boy, he was a man. Admittedly, Apollo did have a youthful face and a smaller stature than most men his age.

"Kreios. My name is Kreios," he quickly thought of a name.

The woman left her children and approached the stranger, "It is a pleasure to meet you Kreios. You must be frightfully cold. Come, we have a cot in the next room." She gestured Apollo into a small room filled with pots and a variety of animal pelts. There was a cot in the corner of the room with many blankets folded neatly on the mattress.

Both of the young children, along with the teenager, followed Apollo into his room to greet him.

The little boy was the first to introduce himself to the intimidating visitor, "Where are you from, mister?" The boy's hair was dark brown and was so small that his head barely reached Apollo's hip.

The sun god unlatched his pack and threw it onto the floor, "Somewhere far away." The boy's eyes twinkled with curiosity, which partially scared Apollo. Children had never had the courage to question this powerful god, but this child didn't show any sign of fear.

The older brother moved in front of the boy, "Please forgive my little brother's inquisitiveness." Apollo shot him a look of sheer confusion. This kid looked no older than Apollo.

"By the way, my name is Iason and this is my little brother, Pan," he spoke confidently.

"And I'm Chloe!" the little girl intervened.

Iason chuckled, "And this is my sister, Chloe."

Apollo tried to be friendly with his newfound acquaintances, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for being so hospitable."

"We welcome all to our abode, happily. But I am a bit curious…what is your home like?" Iason said with his interest peaked.

Apollo relaxed his legs on the cot and watched the children as they circled around him, "There are no words to describe where I come from. The skies are always blue and the flowers are always blooming."

The two youngest children's eyes widened in awe, "What are the people like? Do you have brave warriors and pretty ladies?" Iason hushed the two children.

"The people there are very special and yes, Pan, we have the bravest warriors of them all and the fairest maidens in the land," he said drifting off into deep thought. Thinking of fair maidens reminded him of his search for Persephone. He felt greedy knowing he was only doing this for his benefit, but Persephone was the most beautiful woman in all of Greece! You would think he would want to save her life above all things.

The loud voice of Irene woke Apollo from his stupor, "Pan! Chloe! It is time for bed!" The children's head twisted around to see their mother leaning on the arch of the doorway.

"Oh mother! But Kreios is telling us about where he is from!" Chloe protested.

Irene crossed her arms, "You can badger our guest tomorrow, but now you have to get some rest. It's getting late." With that, Pan and Chloe darted to their shared rooms, leaving Iason and Apollo behind.

The two looked at each other and Iason. Without warning, Iason reached for Apollo's armor, feeling up and down the plate. His fingers grazed the unique carvings and then stopped at a familiar one. The symbol of the gods was imprinted on his armor. Apollo saw the fear in his eyes. Oh shit, Apollo cursed to himself. He forgot take his armor into account. Apollo was still wearing the armor forged by the god, Hephaestus. It only took a little while until somebody would have noticed.

"Where did you get this armor, Kreios?" he asked mistrustfully.

"My father. He was a skilled craftsman and thought that the symbol of the gods would help me in battle," Apollo tried to explain.

Iason slouched in disappointment, "Oh. Well, it is a very nice plate of armor. I've always dreamt of going into battle." Apollo felt sorry for the lad. This boy would never get the taste of blood and the spoils of war. He was far too young to be in battle, and would presumably be killed instantly.

"Your father won't let you fight?"

Iason sighed, "Nah. He says that blind men don't belong in battle." Apollo looked at Iason strangely. _He was blind?_

"You mean…you're blind?" Apollo asked cannily, now examining Iason's dull-looking eyes.

He nodded, "Ay, sir. Ever since I was a babe." This was surprising to Apollo. This boy seemed perfectly normal to Apollo. He looked in his direction and seemed to look him in the eyes. How did Apollo not notice it until now?

"I'm truly sorry, Iason. Here," he said sympathetically undoing his breastplate, "take it," Apollo handed the blind boy his plate of golden armor and watched happily as he trailed his hands over the armor.

"Y-you're giving me your armor?" Iason asked doubtfully, "are you sure you don't need it?"

"It's all yours. Think of it as a gift for welcoming me into your home," for the first time in Apollo's life he felt truly sorry for someone lower than he. He had a newfound respect for the mortals, old and young. There life was short, but well spent. Some lost their lives in battle honorably, but others were killed in the aftermath, which was the cycle of a Grecian life.

After Iason gave his many thanks to Apollo, he ran off to his own quarters. Such a nice kid, Apollo thought to himself. He was so humble, yet so full of pride. His blindness may cease his strength, but his spirit proved otherwise. Perhaps this journey was more than just a mission to find Persephone. Maybe this journey was also a journey of self-awareness. To Apollo, it was a cheesy idea, but when was the last time he showed compassion towards the lowliest beings? But there is a first time for everything.


End file.
